Ask Her to Dance
by Winterbeauti
Summary: 1942 the strapping young Captain Steve Rogers suffers from a broken heart inflicted by the love of his life Agent Peggy Carter, but there are some new girls on base and his attention becomes quickly focused on a young Private who's outcast by the other girls. Will this Private pick up the pieces to Captain America's heart, or will the shy Captain ask her to dance? Steve R. & OC
1. Chapter 1: Private Moldihan

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I'll update DMC soon I'm just suffering from a bit of a writer's block so that's why I haven't done anything with it lately. Anyways this I a little something to keep ya'll tied over for a bit. If you haven't picked up on it but I'm suffering from a bit of the Chris Evans as Captain America fever right now so this is a thing now lol! Sorry if it's not perfect I'll try my best to fallow the movies and comics... And Yes I know Peggy is his love and I love her character but this is my story. But and FYI if anyone has a bone to pick with me on the military stuff keep it to yourself please I grew up in a military family so I know what I'm talking about (90% of the time). Not to be a B**ch about things. But I hope you enjoy and don't rip me a new one. **

**Loves Ya'll Thanks for reading**

**Copyrights to Marvel I don't own Captain America **

_**Ask Her to Dance**_

**Chapter 1: Private Moldihan**

**1942- Military Base in an undisclosed location in Europe **

**May 10th 22:00 HRS**

"Captain Rogers are you even listening?" Colonel Phillips asked looking at the young captain in front of him.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Son, don't think I haven't noticed something has been off with you lately, I mean it's hard to miss." The greying Colonel put his arm around Rogers' shoulders and lead him away from the map of Europe.

Steven looked at him, "What exactly do you mean sir?"

"Son I've been around the block several times and I've seen a lot in my time so I know when a woman dumps a soldiers ass. So what did it?"

"She felt as if I was putting work before her sir." Steve answered.

Phillips let out a hardy laugh, "Well you are America's golden boy what did she expect?"

The captain shrugged, _I honestly kind of thought now that I was tall, and muscular women wouldn't be so hard to get anymore I guess I was wrong. _He couldn't help but feel a little bit down. It's how he had felt for the last three days ever since the break up, the new group of female Privates that had been posted didn't even make him smile in the slightest.

"Rodgers listen take to rest of the night off, if we need you we'll come get you." Phillips told him giving him a slap on the back.

Steve didn't say anything he nodded and started to head back up to the barracks for the night. Loosening his tie as he walked, he was physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

"Evening Captain Rogers." a flirtatious woman's voice came from besides him.

He raised his eyes from the floor to see one of the new Privates had taken to walking with him. "Evening ma'am." He answered. He didn't want company but he didn't want to be rude to her either. _What's her name again? Samantha, Carlen, Sally... No, theirs to many of them to remember. _Many of the young women had taken a liking to him since they had arrived a week ago, but he had eyes from only one woman Peggy, but she made it quite clear to him that there was nothing more between them.

"Calling it a night?" The brunette asked skipping along besides him.

_Private Knight, Pricilla Knight that's who she is. _"Yes,"

"You want some company, I know how lonely it can be around here at night." She winked at him, offering herself to him.

"Ma'am I'd prefer to be alone but maybe another time."

His words stopped her in her tracks. She had never had a man say no to her.

The night air was cold and calming, he breath out a sigh of relief. He continued his way towards the barracks. The gravel crunching under his boots. Only the night guards stood watch now, all the soldiers who weren't involved in the Hydra Project were long asleep. A few lights were on in the windows on the upper levels of the barracks. The Captains and the Privates rooms were on the same floor. There was very little chance for him to avoid all the woman who kept trying to throw themselves at him. He pushed the heavy wooden entrance doors open; the thick soothing scent of fresh brewed coffee greeted him. _Maybe a cup before bed wouldn't hurt. _As he drew closer to the mess hall the sound of a mug shattering to the ground landed on his ears.

"Shit..." A female voice rose from out of the darkness as he entered the hall. The only light that glowed from inside the room was the light behind the coffee counter. Steve slowly made his way over the where the coffee pot was and looked over the counter and raised his eyebrow. A young Private was knelt down behind the counter cleaning up the broken coffee mug. Her blonde hair hide her face from him, but the blonde hair was a dead give away to who she was. She was Private Kitty Modihan, she was the younger sister of 2nd Lieutenant James Moldihan who had been killed in action during one of the raids on Hydra about a year ago.

She looked up her blue eyes finding his, within a moment she was on feet standing at attention saluting him, "Captain Rogers."

A smile turned up the corner of his lips, he remembered how much her older brother had talked about her; how much he use to praise her. "At ease Private." He responded. Her body relaxed, and she came around the counter.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Ma'am I can..." He couldn't finish his sentence before she had taken the mug from his hands and filled it was the steaming black liquid.

"Cream? sugar?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"No thank you, black is fine." He could see her slender hands shake as she lifted the dust pan with the broken mug in it. _Is she nervous? Why would she be nervous about?_ She moved about quietly her eyes cast down, she was doing her very best to not look at him.

_If I don't look he wouldn't notice I've been crying again. _Despite her best efforts she gazed longingly at the young Captain's handsome face. She wanted to say something to him, but nothing came to mind. He still stood there, his eyes watching her as he sipped his coffee; his tie hung lose around his throat, the collar of his shirt unbuttoned. Her lower lip quivered, in both sadness and excitement. Being alone with him was all she ever wanted, but she was so shy that she couldn't even bring herself to say anything. The room was so quiet a pin drop would have broken it. She found herself praying for him to say something or for just any little noise. Another long few moments passed before she said anything, it wasn't even something she wanted to say but it was what came out. "Goodnight Captain." She whispered as she turned and walked away.

"Kitty..." his deep voice caused her to stop in her tracks and turned to face him. Steve recognized the pain in her eyes, her bottom lip quiver, she was on the verge of tears. The loss of her brother tormented her every second of the day. "Please just call me Steve."

A small smile lit her face, before she turned and disappeared down the hall into the darkness. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor faded as she moved farther and farther away. He let out a deep sigh, leaning back against the counter taking the last sip of his coffee. Setting the cup on the counter next to the other dirty dishes before leaving the mess hall. He pulled the doors shut behind him, they clicked shut and he continued up to his room.

The room was warm and dark, he pulled the curtains shut on the window and began to undress. He laid down and pulled the covers up, closing his eyes. He couldn't get the beautiful young Private's face out of his head.

Kitty sat on her bed clutching the old letter in her hands.

_**I regret to inform you that 2nd Lieutenant James Moldihan was killed in action on the night of May 20th, 1941. **_

The signature line bare the signatures of both Captain Rogers and Colonel Phillips. She had no one left now both her parents were dead, her brother was dead she had herself and that was all. She tucked the letter away and laid on the bed, closing her eyes biting back tears. Steve's gorgeous face and toned body was engraved into her dreams. _I can't deny that I'm falling for him, that I was falling for him since the moment I saw the picture of him and my brother before his death. Everything about him draws me in, but he's still hung up on Peggy and let's face it after having a dame like Peggy Carter I'm a down grade. _The truth was hard to ignore but she knew she wouldn't ever have a chance with the Captain not in a thousand years. Every time she saw him another small hole chewed its way through her heart. There were some many other pretty girls on base now, he could have any number of them if he wanted. Sleep came before she could continue her thoughts.

The morning alarm woke her from nightmares, the obnoxious bugle rang through the morning air. As she climbed out of bed she could almost hear the moans and groans of the others getting up. She began to ready herself for breakfast, smoothing her hair back into a loose bun and brushing on her makeup. These were the few things she could do to make herself look attractive. Laughter from down the hall made her ears perk up, she opened her door and stepped out into the hall. A few of the other Privates walked by her giggling and talking amongst themselves.

"Morning Ladies." She smiled, but she was ignored. Her smile fell, it had been like this in boot camp as well everyone ignored her and when she wasn't being ignored she was the butt end of their jokes. She hung her head and headed down towards the Officer's mess hall. She was just one of the many officers who filed in. She could see Steve already seated with the other men on his team as she carried her tray of food towards the table at the back of the room. She settled herself at the end of the table away from everyone and opened her book. Removing one of her brothers Captain America Trading Cards setting it on the table. She read as she slowly ate her breakfast. Today was going to be a long day she was going to be doing reports and files on then most recent Hydra Raid, and she was working a double shift. The one thing she was grateful for was that would be working with the Captain for a large portion of the day. She finished her toast and reached for her trading card bookmark to find it gone. She looked around the table and on the floor for it. _No, no, no it can't be gone. Those cards are the only thing left I have of my brothers. _

"Looking for this?" Peggy laid the card on the table as she sat in front of her.

"Yes thank you." Kitty answered quietly, placing it back into her book for safe keeping.

"You know you might not want to care those around too much or else some people around here might start thinking you have an infatuation with the Captain." She smiled taking a bite of toast.

"These cards are some of the only things I have of my brothers they're really important to me." Kitty answered glancing briefly over at Steve. He had a genuine smile painted on his face as he talked with his team. "Plus it doesn't matter if I have an attraction to Captain Rogers I'm not pretty like you or the other girls so I wouldn't stand a chance anyways."

Peggy laughed, "Well a little secret between you and me. Even though I was with Steve, I'm not exactly his type, I did love him yes, but he needs someone a little more, how would you put it, sweet on him. By the end of things we were just fighting. Plus," She paused and looked over her shoulder, "I think he might have eyes for you already. You know if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always here, and I wouldn't tell the other girls or Steve."

Kitty gave the Agent the best smile and a thank you she could manage before getting up and heading to work.

He could see Peggy talking to her from where he sat. Kitty looked as sad and scared as she did the night before when they had talked. He wondered what other things tormented her on top of her brother's death; why she sat alone for every meal and why she never came out to the supper clubs with the rest of the girls. Was she shy and couldn't dance like him or was there something more to it? His eyes fallowed her as she left the mess hall and headed towards the office.

Kitty settled herself comfortably on her office chair in front of her type writer, the small cubical office space was cut off from the other offices by bookshelves. She looked at the picture of her brother standing besides Steve that she kept on her desk. The only reason she had joined the military was because of her brother. She began to type the minutes from the last meeting that had taken place. The keys clicked melodically, as she typed. She could still her all the other commotion in the room around her. Pricilla's shrill voice made her stop and look up. From between the books she could see the tall slender brunette, not a hair out of place practically blanketing herself over Steve. The sight made her heart sink. She stood up and picked up the few files that needed to be returned to Agent Carter and stepped out of her cubical, not looking at Steve or Pricilla as she strolled by them. _If that's the kind of girl he wants then fine I understand._

"Private Moldihan?" His voice caused her to stop and turn. She looked up at him trying not to show her jealousy. "It's not what you think."

"Captain Rogers I don' think anything frankly. You're a soldier just like all the others aren't you." She raised her eyebrows at him, before turning leaving him standing there. His deep sigh reached her ears, she felt guilty for being so short with him, but she wasn't going to let herself be played. Despite her knowing that Steve Rogers was a caring, and loyal man she didn't trust any man after what had happened with the last military man she had encountered. Letting herself fall for the strapping young Captain was breaking her own rule about not getting involved with a military man again, but he was the last connection she had to her brother. She wanted to know what had happened that day, she wanted to see what he had seen, feel what he had felt. Kitty wanted to be of some use to Captain America.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend

**Sorry if it's not perfect, after working on this for five hours straight and reworking it, my proof reading isn't great. Okay also on top of that I accidently posted the first chapter twice without realizing it. Thank you Ali for letting me know!:) very grateful anyways here is the actual chapter 2.**

**Ask Her to Dance**

**Chapter 2: A Friend**

Foot steps behind her only quickened her pace, "Captain Rogers in light of recent events I don't think you would want to be fallowing me. I might lead you to someone you don't particularly want to see right now." His footsteps didn't cease.

"What happened between Agent Carter and I, has no place here, we do still serve the same country." He answered finally striding up alongside her.

"Well then," She stopped abruptly facing him, "Captain I'll meet you in your office in ten minutes with a fresh pot of coffee, and my notebook, bring your maps. Here are the minutes from the last meeting with Colonel Phillips." She handed him a piece of white paper before continuing on her way.

Her hips moved rhythmically with the sound her heels made, Steve found his eyes dropping lower and lower down her body to her long legs and small round ass. The heat rose into his cheeks, sure he had seen some pretty gals, and plenty of them had made him blush considering he was so oblivious to their flirting but there was something different about Private Moldihan.

"I see Pricilla is up to her usual tricks." Peggy smiled looking up from the large span of surveillance photos that lay spread out on the table.

"Agent Carter here are the files that I requested a week ago, they have been updated, and the minutes from the last meeting are on top." Kitty answered setting the files on the large wooden desk. "If you need anything else page me." With that she turned to leave.

"Stop..." Peggy ordered.

Kitty barely had her hand on the doorknob when she was forced to turn and look at the woman who had broken the Captain's heart. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Your working with Steve today right?"

"Yes..." She answered quietly, trying not to tread into dangerous waters and reveal something like her feelings.

"That's what I thought." Peggy stood up and placed a hand on her perfectly curved hips.

The small blonde immediately felt self-conscious. _After having that the Captain is right not to even look at me. I have nothing compared to her. _Peggy's words from earlier came back to her, _"You know I think he already has eyes for you." I wonder if that's true could Captain Rogers ever be interested in a girl like me._

"You know you shouldn't hide your face under all that makeup. You should really show him your true beauty."

"Why does it matter we're only co-workers in a sense." Kitty answered walking closer to the desk.

Peggy rolled her eyes, and brush her cocoa colored locks back off her forehead. "Only co-workers..." she laughed. The musical sound rang in every corner or the room almost echoing. The dimly lit room seemed to be a bit brighter with the laughter. "Kitty, I've seen the way you look at him. You practically are undressing him with your eyes. You're in love with him. Anyone can see that. I can put in a good word for you if you want, considering he's kind of oblivious when it comes to women wanting him for more than one night."

_How the hell did she know I have feelings for him? _As much as Kitty didn't want to care Steve's ex knew she liked him, a part of her wanted to go hide in her room and cry, never coming out to see the light of day. She could feel herself blush. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, well at least not to anyone else and if it is no one has said anything. It's only noticeable to me because I'm pretty sure the first time I saw him step out of that capsule I felt the same as you do now."

Kitty gave her a faint smile, "I don't see why you're so concerned with my feelings for Captain Rogers?" She could almost feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes. _Why does this always have to happen? Whenever I think about Captain Rogers or my brother this happens. _She wiped at her eyes, trying to make it look like her eye was itchy but it didn't work. The last thing she wanted was for Peggy to see her crying or worse going to work with Steve with red eyes and a runny nose.

The sound of heels made her look up, Peggy put an arm around the young woman's shoulders. "Look you should really try to get his attention outside of the time when you two are working together."

"It's not going to make a difference, not when girls like Pricilla are after him." Her sentence hitched, her emotions were starting to show through. "A man like him never goes for a girl like me..." She felt so pathetic for basically dropping emotional bombs on the Agent.

"Don't get down on yourself. He would be lucky to have you." Peggy smiled, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "You just need to be confident about the whole thing."

"That's not an easy task for me to accomplish. I don't even know how to get his attention when we're alone, and were discussing work."

"Well you can do it I believe in you. With stealing his attention during work that's always a challenge. You put a case in front of that boy and you can walk by naked and he wouldn't look up. I found a little lean over the shoulder, your hair brushes his cheek works, but try a few things you'll find what works for you." Peggy gave her a small smile.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Both of them turned to look, Steve was standing by the door. "Agent Carter if it's not too much trouble I'd like to steal Private Moldihan now we've got some matters that need to be discussed."

Kitty looked at the clock, _Oh My God, _she was over 20 minutes late for their meeting. _He'll never want me to work on one of the Hydra Cases again... _

"Yes sorry I kept her for so long I needed some clarification on one of the files." Peggy smiled at her ex.

Steve smiled, "That's not a problem I was just getting a little worried was all."

_He was worried about me? _She secretly hoped he meant that, as she hurried over to his side readjusting her skirt as she went. Once Steve had turned away from Peggy, Kitty looked back over her shoulder. Peggy gave her a reinsuring smile and mouthed the words "Go get 'em." It took her almost the length of the hallway for her to fall into stride with him. "I'm really sorry about that, I lost track of time, I'll never let it happen again I promise."

"Promises mean little in the military, you have yet to learn that." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and lopsided grin curving his mouth. She fell silent not sure if he was joking or not. "Look I'm sorry about earlier I didn't want you to see that."

"Why it's obvious she's practically in love with you. I'd see it sooner or later."

"Because..." He closed the door to the office and locked it, "I don't want you to think that I'm the kind of guy that gets dumped and finds ten different floozies in a week, because I'm not that kind of guy."

"Captain I don't understand why what I think is so important to you. I'm just a Private." She answered shyly rolling out one of the maps on the table.

"It's important because we do work closely together and I want you to be able to trust me and see me as a normal guy. Not a Captain in the military."

She nodded not looking up, "I understand sir."

"And Kitty..." She looked up surprised how close his voice was, he was barely a footway from her. "I'll ask you again, please just call me Steve." His large warm hands brushed hers as he took the file out of her hands. 


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger then she looks Or

**Ask her to Dance **

**Chapter 3: Stronger then she looks... Or at least to him.**

At the touch of his hands Kitty's cheeks flamed hot red and she looked away trying her best to cover her blush. Turning away from him she continued the tasks at hand. "Captain do you want any coffee or anything before we start?" She asked as the sound of him settling himself in his desk chair reached her ears.

"A coffee would be much appreciated right about now."

"I'll be back then." She answered straightening up from the map, and walking from the room. Trying to put a little extract swagger in her hips to maybe get his attention.

Steve heard her heels clicking on concrete floor and let his eyes raise from his paper. His eyes skimmed up there slender legs the steam line that ran up the back of her legs created a perfect line up the hem of her skirt, the back seam in that led up the her nicely curved hips and ass. He couldn't deny even though he had respect for women, he could feel himself start to drool over her a little bit. Even though he was a super solider he still had all the wants and needs every other solider had, plus the pin up girls that he had seen in the magazines didn't quite make him smile the way she did.

_I hope it worked..._ She thought as she continued towards the coffee room. The warm air of the halls felt nice on her skin. She didn't mind the cold but Steve kept his office a bit too cold for her liking she would have to start bringing her sweater to work with her if he kept the office that cold for the rest of the time being.

She opened the door to the coffee room and picked up a metal tray, setting the full coffee pot on it with to mugs cream and sugar. She was about to lift it when a shrill voice made her stop.

"Kitty!" Pricilla's voice rang in every corner of the room.

"Pricilla I don't have time for this right now." She answered coolly picking up her tray and turning to face the tall brunette.

"Why running back off to your little date with the Captain." She smirk.

Kitty began to walk away from her, not wanting to say anything. However her opponent wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"You know he's just working with you because he feels sorry for you. You know your nothing special to him or to anyone. Just because your brother was on Captain America's team doesn't mean anything."

That was it the last straw, Kitty couldn't control the tears anymore, they streamed down her face and she turned to look at her, "Listen here prissy your just jealous that I'm working with him and that you can't get the attention you want from him. Not all guys are going to give into you when you bat your lashes or wiggle your hips at them, some of them have self respect."

Pricilla laughed, "Since when did you become an expert on men I don't remember you having any other boyfriend then the one who use to beat on you like you deserved it. Don't think you know Captain Rogers and don't ever think that for a moment he might look at you like your something more than just a whore."

"You call me a whore with no shame when I know what you've done and how many men you've slept with, and you paint me like some pathetic needy girl when I'm stronger then you'll ever be. I've lost everything that's ever made me feel truly alive and what have you lost other then you're self respect. I just want to be left alone." Kitty's voice shook.

Pricilla laughed, "Well for as long as I'm here you wouldn't be left alone. I'll make your life a living hell, but for now you have your precious Captain to hide behind. Just remember there is more than one way to get a man's attention." She smirked before pushing her way past the short blond.

Kitty's chest rose and feel rapidly as she tried to muffle her sobs, trying to stop her tears for the second time today. She needed to try and calm down before heading back to the office.

Around the corner, down the hall Agent Carter had heard the raised voices. She had listened in on their conversation. She now knew both of their vendettas and why Kitty was so utterly and hopelessly alone. _One just wants to have it on with him and the other was willing to serve him and die for him as more than a fellow solder but also as a companion. Kitty truly fancied him, for more than just his good looks, but for what was underneath. _The young agent closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands. One man caused so much trouble and she was about to stick herself right in the middle of it.

Kitty entered the room as quietly as possible trying desperately not to disturb the man behind the desk. Carefully setting the tray on the other desk she began to pour the coffee in the large cup, she remembered from the night before that he took his coffee black. She carried the cup of steaming black liquid over to his desk and set it down besides the file. Before she could barely slip her fingers out from around it, Steve's long broad calloused hand slid it's way around the cup. She drew her hand back as if burned.

"S-s-sorry..." He managed. From that moment having her so close to him made him nervous, shy, and a little self-conscious. She stepped back away from his desk, and poured herself a cup of coffee, lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. The black hot liquid calmed her nerves, closing her eyes she sighed. Steve looked up at her sigh. His eyes found her face, her thick black lashes laid on her porcelain cheeks like butterfly wings. _How can someone be so beautiful and not even know it?_

Her vivid baby blue eyes opened and looked straight into his, "So Steve are you ready to start?"

Every fiber in his body seemed to tingle at the sound of her voice saying his name. It was as if someone had stabbed him with an electric prod. He nodded, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he opened it.

"Shall we start by looking at the map?" She asked walking over the large counter space covered in the map of Europe. Red circles were drawn in to mark the location of the remaining Hydra factories were located. She could her him get up from his desk and walk over to her.

"Well," She started, "the closest base to our location right now is in Czechoslovakia. It's boarded by a dense forest which will provide a much needed cover for you and your men..."

Steve took a step closer to her looking at the area she was pointing too. As she looked up at him he noticed her eyes were a little puffy, being this close made the red skin and slightly smudged make up more noticeable then from far away. He had seen her red eyed before but it was almost as if he could see the moister that still resided on her cheeks, and the last tear that clung to the tip of her long lashes. He didn't know what to do, _asking a women to dance always seemed so terrify and now there is one basically crying in front of me, what am I to do now? _He was lost and hopeless when it came to women. In his mind the common sense side of his brain yelled at him to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay but he felt so shy. His heart pounded in his chest, just bring this close to her made his entire body quiver, his skin heated up under the collar of his tailored shirt. At this moment he tried to think about what Bucky would do, but nothing of the sort was coming to him, his best friend had never told him how to deal with a situation like this, but then again why would he; Steve couldn't even ask a girl to dance let alone have the gumption to ask a girl out on a date even if it was just to the ice cream parlor down the street back home in Brooklyn.

He leaned down next to her, the side of his hand touching hers, "Kitty I know you're going through a difficult time right now and I feel partially responsible, but our country is at war."

"I know Captain, I'm sorry I was thinking selfishly." A small smile spread across her face before she looked down, "As I was saying, the trees would provide the cover needed for you and your men. Once they get you safely inside there are only three main exits. You have to get in an out as quickly as possible..."

Steve could hear her voice but her words were blocked, all he could do was stare at her, her words I'm sorry I was thinking selfishly ringing in his head. _How can she saw something like that? She's lest her brother and she thinks she's be selfish by weeping over his death,_ watching as she wiped the smudged make up from under her eyes and looked back at him.

"How does that sound?" she asked.

_ Steve, say something... _"I'll be right back I forgot to let you know that we needed the surveillance photos and map of the building for this... um... this meeting." He choked on his words quickly straitening up.

"I'll run and get them." Kitty's beautiful blue eyes sparkled when she looked up at him this time, there was no sadness hidden in her voice.

"No... No... I... I can go get them. I have to speak with Peggy anyways."

She detected the nervousness in his voice, he always seemed to trip over himself when he was nervous. "I'll wait."

The door clicked shut behind him and he let out a deep sigh, leaning back against the cool wall. _Nice going, _he told himself _you just told the prettiest girl on base to put her feelings aside because America is at war. _He dropped his head back against the wall trying to think everything felt like it was spinning and before he could straighten himself out he was grabbed by his tie and pulled into the janitors closet across from his office.

Chapped lip were pushed up against his and he was pinned back to the supply shelves. His eyes were opened wide staring at the women kissing him. Her brunette hair falling from her tight bun. She forced her body against his and slide her hands up his chest to the back of his neck.

Pushing back into the shelves did him little good, there was nowhere to go. Moments passed and she began to move her lips against his, that broke his immobile state he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from him and he stepped forward. "Stand down Private Knight." Anger and disgust dripped from his voice, the sound surprised him.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes, "Captain Rogers do you really think I'm going to let that whore have you all to herself?" Her movements caught him by the front of his shirt.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it away from him, forcing her to let go of his shirt. "I said stand down Private."

Outside in the hall Peggy made her way up the stairs carrying the surveillance photos that Steve had been going to get before he had been pulled away. Voices from the closet made her stop and listen. Immediately she recognized the voices, _That little whore, why I never. She's crossed the line. It's one thing to have a relationship with your superiors but this... this is unacceptable. _

Back in the dimly lit closet the pair stood only a foot apart from one another. Steve glaring down at Pricilla. "Oh, come on sweetie. I know how things are, you want it just as bad as I do. Plus you know I can give you the round of a life time." She reached up slowly pulling his tie apart and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Steve felt that feeling of immobility washing over him again. He couldn't help but want a women's touch, just not from her. He wasn't in the slightest attracted to her. _Sure she's pretty but at 5'10 with no meat on her bones, she's not exactly the get into a committed relationship, get married and carry a child type of girl. Not to mention I know that she's been the around the block with just about every Captain and Private on this base. _Still his body wouldn't respond to orders instead it did other things that would have made a nun blush.

Pricilla's sickly sweet smile looked up at him as she ran a hand down his chest to the belt at his waist the heel of her hand brushing over his manhood, "See I told you Captain, even you can't resist me."

The touch of her hand on him made a shiver run though his body, _Not even Peggy had been so brave to touch me like this._

"Steve, you know what I want and I want it right here right now. I want to make you into a man."

His world came crashing down, she had hit a nerve, and he stepped back, straightening his shirt and tie. "There has never been a time in my life where I had been so propelled to hit a woman until now."

"Steve..." She reached for him again.

"Don't call me by my first name..."

The door was pulled open, "Captain!" Peggy's voice sounded sharp in the air. She glared at Steve, "Private in my office now."

The disgruntled brunette stormed pasted her, having been rejected by the Captain for the second time that day and now being scolded by Agent Carter.

"Peggy it's not what you think..."

She cut him off, "You and I are going to have a talk later that you're not going to enjoy. In my office 1400 hours Captain don't be late." She slapped the photos into his handed before turning and heading in the same direction as Pricilla.

A feeling of dread set over him as he opened the door to his office and strolled back in trying to look as causal as possible. He set the photos on the map and looked around the office for Kitty, who as perched on the corner of his desk waiting patiently. As soon as he say her smile and the sparkle in her eyes guilt immediately over took him. _"To cheat oneself out of love is the most terrible deception; it is an eternal loss for which there is no reparation, either in time or in eternity." _The old quote haunted him as he looked away from her. How was he going to be able to work with her now that he had done something so terrible? His heart felt like a lead weight as she hopped off the desk and waltzed over to him. Seeming completely unfazed by his earlier comment. _It's as if she puts on an act for the world to see, so no one asks what's wrong, so no one takes sympathy on her or treats her any differently. How can a woman with such dainty features be so strong? _


	4. Chapter 4: Her File

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but it's up now. I was working through some writers block so it might not be the best and please bare with the spell and grammar errors I'm trying my damnest to fix all that. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Ask Her to Dance**

**Chapter 4: Her File **

As the moments ticked by and two o'clock drew nearer the sickness in the pit of his stomach grew worse, it almost felt as if he was about to throw up. Kitty sat at the other desk typing away on the typewriter looking like a porcelain doll who had come to life through ways of magic. They spoke little, only when they had too. Steve set down his pen, leaning back in his chair. His eyes falling on her.

"Yes Captain Rogers?" She asked not even looking up at him.

"Nothing..."

She cut him off, looking up from her work, "Steve I know it's never nothing with you."

The deep sigh he had been holding in made its way past his lips, and he looked at the clock again. "It's nothing I just have a meeting to get too." He pushed his chair back and stood.

"I'll have these reports on your desk by time you come back, and a copy for the men and corporal."

Steve stopped by her desk. She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his, instinctively she cocked her head slightly and licked her lips. "Kitty,"

"Yes?"

"Why would a beautiful dame like you... I mean... A beautiful women... Private... You are beautiful, but why would you want to join the army." He had used almost the same line on Peggy so long ago.

"I have a duty to my country the same as every other man and a promise to my brother." She smiled standing up. She barely came to the center of his chest, he imagined how short she really was without the heels and before he could stop himself he found himself undressing her with his eyes. The thought of what she could be wearing underneath the standard uniform; the same uniform that looked unflattering on many of the women on base, except for her made him shiver. There was a tightness growing in his groin, a feeling of embarrassment washed over him, he desperately hoped she wouldn't notice.

She was beginning to feel awkward stand so close to the captain for so long, especially when their eyes were locked. She began studying his face. His bright blue almond shaped deep set eyes, the smooth line of his square jaw, and the perfectly rounded curve of his lower lip. She looked down and away trying not to think the impure thoughts that rushed to her mind. "I should really get back to work."

"Yes, sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked away rubbing the back of his neck. He too was feeling the awkwardness.

Once Steve had left the room Kitty collapsed in her chair, trying to focus on the task at hand. _Why does he have to be so good looking?_ Despite her best efforts, her thoughts strayed to more naughty things. She thought of Captain Rogers undressing her, kissing every inch of her exposed flesh. A deep sigh passed her lips and she leaned back staring at his empty chair.

He knocked on the office door, Peggy's voice called him in from the other side.

"Sit down Captain." She instructed putting aside her paper work.

"Peggy it's not what you think..." He started sitting down. He remembered all the times he had spent with her in this office, they had sat together in that chair, kissing feverishly. Kisses that's as far as it had ever gone.

"Steve," She sighed, "I'm not going to discipline you like your a pup. I'm just shocked that you would be a part of something like that. Snogging a woman in a closet that doesn't seem like the Captain I grew so found of."

Steve hung his head, part of him knew Peggy was right, he felt even worse about his actions now more than ever.

"So tell me what happened exactly." She leaned back in her chair ready to listen to his story.

As he talked, he watched her body langue trying to figure out exactly what was going through her mind. Once he had finished they just sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "That's what I figured had happened. What was Kitty's reaction?"

"She doesn't know."

"Poor thing, it'll break her heart if she knows..." Peggy whispered.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." Peggy smiled waving her hand. Her smiled quickly faded, "Steve please I don't want to see a women like Pricilla have you. She'll just break your heart."

"I'm sorry Peggy but that doesn't mean much coming from you." He answered.

"I know, I thought we were passed this."

"You never get over your first love." He answered. He could feel his heart sinking. Talking with Peggy was so different now, he use to be able to tell her anything but now he couldn't.

"Steve, you know I'll always be here for you. If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here."

He nodded.

"There's something more bothering you isn't there?" She asked.

He looked up, and stared into her chocolate eyes, "Yes, but it involves someone close to both of us..."

"It's Kitty isn't it." She cut him off.

"Yes," He answered bluntly.

"What is it Steve?"

"It's nothing," He stood up and turned to leave.

"Steve..." Peggy called, his hand on the door handle. "Don't be short with her, she's fragile."

"She's a lot stronger then she looks Peggy, she reminds me a lot of you, just in more emotional distress."

"If only you knew how found she was of you maybe it would change the way you think." She whispered as the door clicked shut behind him.

He causally walked through the long halls that lead back towards his office, stopping to talk with some of the other soldiers on his way.

He was about to turn the corner when a loud booming voice called to him. "Captain."

Turning he found himself face to face with Bucky.

"So I hear you've got yourself a new lady friend." buck laughed putting an arm around the other mans shoulders.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You mean you haven't heard the new roamers flying around base about you and Private Knight having it on in the broom closet, by your office."

"What?" Steve felt something snap inside of him.

"You heard me, is it true? Are you two a thing or do I still have a chance with her?"

"Bucky," Steve sighed, "She forced herself on me, there was nothing I could do. I don't want anything to do with that broad you can have her." He answered, "I've got my eye on a pretty little blonde."

"Wait you don't mean..."

Steve just nodded.

Bucky doubled over in laughter. "Private Kitty Moldihan. You've got to be kidding me."

"I knew you wouldn't understand," he sighed pushing his hand off his shoulder and continuing to walk away.

"No Steve I think you're the one who doesn't understand. Do you now that kind of girl she is?"

Steve stopped and turned on Bucky. "What do you mean by that?"

"You haven't read her report and yet your working with her."

"That's not really my business to dig into her personal life."

"Steve, come here. I have to show you something." Bucky's eyes went from being bright and full of laughter to serious.

He was reluctant to fallow Bucky towards the record room. Down lights of stairs to a dark and musty old basement room. The exposed light bulb flicker as Steve dusted off the table in the middle of the room, and pulled up the lonely chair that sat in the corner. He could hear Bucky rummaging in the drawers looking for her file.

_What could be in her file? What secrets? _Just then his thoughts were interpreted but the file being dropping on to the table. "Enjoy your read Cap. I have to go back on duty now. I'll see you later."

His friend disappeared up the stairs and he was left sitting there. Slowly he opened the dusty file. Her file wasn't thick maybe only five pages at most.

Name: Maldihan, Kathleen (Kitty)

Birth Day: March 12, 1922

Sex: Female

Marriage status: Single

City: Wildrose, North Dakota

Mothers Name: Moldihan (Price), Nancy (Deceased, age 40)

Cause of Death: Cancer

Fathers Name: Moldihan, Edward (Deceased, age 38)

Cause of Death: Farming Accident

Siblings: 2nd Lieutenant James Moldihan (Deceased, age 25), Caroline Burnet (Living with adoptive parents, age 4)

Medical History:

No allergies, no signs for concern. Slight knee and ankle problems that may become more problematic with age.

Criminal Report:

Charges pressed against a Sgt. Andrew Cavalier for sexual and physical assaults. Cases proven by bruising on face, legs, chest and arms. No conviction served.

No criminal records.

Brief History:

At age 18 not long after her father's death and brothers enlistment, she moved from her small farming community to New York City for work to help keep a roof over her mother and sisters head. Caroline 2 year old at the time was taken from the home stead because of welfare concerns and placed in a orphanage, later adopted by a family. James Moldihan killed serving with Captain Steven Rogers on May 20th, 1941. Kitty worked in the Brooklyn area of New York as a singer in a cupper club by night and by day worked as a seamstress on the upper east side. Was engaged to Sgt. Cavalier in the winter of 1941 but later left him due to his violent tendencies. Enlistment into the USA Military Winter 1941, chosen for SSR March 1942 by Agent Peggy Carter (who hopes to assign her to Captain Rogers' team).

He flipped through the last few pages none of them really important. A few photos slipped out from between the last few pages on to the dusty desk top. He set the paper down and carefully picked up the tattered photos. The first of her family was her Id photo, the second a photo from when she arrive her on base that the last a very faded black and white of her. He leaned forward staring at the beautiful girl in the photo. She looked nothing like the Kitty that he say sitting in the office. She looked truly happy, not grief stricken and tormented by everyday life. Her lips were painted a deep colour, the dress exposed her collar bones but nothing more, her gold hair fell lose over her shoulders. The photo had been fold in half. He unfolded the photo, exposing the other half. The photo was her and her brother on the last day she had ever seen him.

Steve had seen enough, he closed the file and slide it away from himself. He could see the photo still peaking it's corners out at him as she gazed back at the file. "God damn it." He slammed his hand down on the desk, drawing a shaky breath. _It's all my fault everything, _He knew not everything was his fault but still he blamed himself. He leaned forward his elbows on his knees, and he put his head in his hands.

"So you finally read it." Peggy's voice made him look up.

_How long have I been down here?_ he asked himself. He nodded in reply to Peggy.

"Now you see why she acts the way she does. If she acts tough she knows you wouldn't treat her any different from the men. You're not the only one on base who've seen her file; most of the other girls who came with her to this base have seen it. They would take joy in sneaking into my office during training, and read the files on the base members. she was just one of they're victims." She said picking up the file and returning it to the drawer.

"I should've died that day... No her brother."

"Steve..." Peggy whispered.

"No, Peggy the only reason she's here is because she said she had made a promise to her brother, and now her brother is dead because of me. If he hadn't have taken that bullet for me Kitty wouldn't be going through this hell she could be safe at home with..."

"With what Steve?" Peggy cut him off, "You read the report she has nothing. Nothing except for you. The reason the report says I wanted her assigned to her, was because I knew what had happened. I knew what she had promised her brother, and I knew you were the only one who could have any chance of making her feel like she had something to live for."

Steve was on his feet had heading towards the stairs, "I'm having her transferred to work with you."

"No you don't."

"Why not?" Steve snapped, "I don't want her blood on my hands."

Peggy had never seen him this mad, but she stayed calm, "Because it'll break her heart..." She whispered.

Steve felt time stop completely, "What?"

"You're the only thing that poor girl has left take that few hours a day she get to spend with you away and she'll be lost to all of us. Steve, she doesn't care if you give her the most pointless jobs like going to get coffee or reports, it's because she knows she's fulfilling her promise to her brother, and she feels like she still has a part of her brother. Her promise was that if he was to die she would take his place serving hand and foot for Captain America, bending to his ever command. She'd give her life like her brother did for you, she knows that as long as your safe America is safe. You're a hero to her.' She knew that he would only feel worse after hearing those words but she knew he had to hear them. "Steve just think about what I said before doing anything rash." She smiled heading up the stairs. She had almost let it slip that Kitty's willingness to serve him ran deeper than just a promise it ran to the depth of her heart. From what she had seen Kitty was more than attracted to Steve she was innocently in love with him. She let out a sigh resting her hand on the wall, when matters in love become so complicated?

Steve ran a weary hand through his thick hair, "A hero... More like a murderer." He reached up and pulled the cord to the light, dousing the room in darkness. Stuffing his hands in his pockets as he headed back towards his office, every word of Peggy's ringing in his head. She was right about everything, he knew what I was like to lose everything.

Kitty almost jumped out of her skin when the door handle turned, and Steve entered the room. As he entered the room his head was down.

"Steve is everything alright." She asked as he passed her.

He didn't reply, a slight nod of his head. She could tell something was wrong, watching as he slowly began removing his over coat, exposing the tailored cotton shirt. He looked emotionally exhausted.

"Here let me..." Kitty rushed over to his side, forgetting everything about personal boundaries, helping him ease the jacket down his arms. The thin cotton clung to his skin, her blush colored her cheeks as she held his warm jacket in her hands.

"Thank you." He breathed, sitting down in his chair. His eyes never left her as she moved about the office, hanging up his jacket, fixing him another cup of coffee. The clock in the church tower chimed 5 o'clock. _Why does she have to act like this? Act like everything was okay. It doesn't help that you told her to toughen up. _The little voice in his head screamed at him.

"Captain Rogers, I'll be right back I'm going to go pick up dinner, that is unless you want to go down for dinner." She held her hands in front of her.

He took a sip from his coffee, "Kitty, I'll come down for dinner."

"But you just got back and got settled in..."

He stood up, he towered over her, looking down at her, as she turned her face away from him. "You're not my slave." He took his jacket from its hook.

She slowly looked up at him, "She told you didn't she."

"Who? Told me what?"

"Peggy told you." Her bottom lip quivered.

"K-Kitty... She... She didn't tell me anything... I read your file..."

She looked back away from him again, "Well then I guess you know everything don't you Captain. Now if it's not a problem with you I'm going to take me leave to continue my work for Agent Cater. You don't need me do you. The papers and reports a on your desk if you have any questions I'll be at my desk in the maps and strategy room. You can look over them when you get back. Good evening Captain Rogers."

Steve wanted to reach out and grab her wrist, tell her not to go, but he didn't she turned and walked away from him. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he did, now he would be lucky if she ever spoke to him willingly speak to him again.


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter hope you enjoy sorry for the spelling errors. I tried to add a little more sweet and soft stuff into it I hope it's okay. I mean I had a bit of problems writing this chapter it's why it took so long. Please be nice. lol **

**Ask her to Dance**

**Chapter 5: Apologies **

"Kitty..." Her name passed his lips as nothing more than a murmur. He had crossed a line, even though he was allowed accuses to her files he should've never read them or lead on that he had read them. He stood alone in the office, staring at the spot where she had been. The sweet smell of her 5 dollar perfume, the same perfume his mother had worn, the only perfume that his father could afford to by her when he was a child. The smell brought back memories.

Kitty rounded the corner to her desk, settling herself in the chair. Everyone had already gone for dinner so she would be alone for about an hour and a half. Her second shift wasn't supposed to start until after dinner hour but she didn't really feel up for seeing girls bat their eyelashes at Steve. She sighed, resting her chin in her hand, _Why did I get so upset about him reading my file? _The harsh words she had said to him still rang in her head."I'm sorry Steve..." She whispered picking up the framed picture of her brother and the Captain. Both of them looked so handsome in their uniforms, she stared longingly at the captain. She wished she wasn't so quick to judge what people thought,_ he didn't deserve me snapping on him like that. _She set the small frame down and opened the file on her desk. Agent Carter wanted the files for the new recruits typed, and filed in alphabetical order. A long and strenuous job but she didn't mind it would keep her busy. Turning the lamp on she began to type, letter by letter.

"Captain is everything okay over there?" Dum Dum asked as he sat down at the table.

Steve looked up from his plate, he nodded, picking up the piece of stake and looking at it. It wasn't a prime cut like he was use to getting back home but out here it was hard to get something like this Friday night dinners were always a treat. Always something nice. He didn't feel much like eating, he just wanted the curl up and go to sleep. Try and forget about today's event, forget about how much he hurt and upset Kitty. He had betrayed her trust he knew that and he didn't know how to get it back.

"Lady troubles I would know it anywhere." One of his men spoke.

"Well yeah he's in love with one and sleeping with another." Bucky piped up.

Steve shot him a warning glance that said don't you dare go any farther with that comment. But it was too late all the members of his team were looking at him with puzzled eyes.

"I was just kidding around you seriously think Cap is that kind of guy." Bucky laughed.

_Thank god, _part or him wanted to thank his friend for saving his ass but part of him wanted to sock him on the jaw for bring that horrible event up today. That event had turned his world upside down and almost killed any chance he had with Kitty. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Peggy wave him over. "I'll see you guys later I've got to go speak with agent Carter." With that he got up and disappeared across the hall to where she sat. Slipping into the chair across from her.

"Captain you wouldn't happen to know where the Private is would you?" She was asking about Kitty.

He swallowed hard, "No ma'am I don't." Steve caught a hit of worry in his own voice.

Peggy's eyes softened and she reached across the table touching the back of his hand. "Steve, what is it?"

He sighed pulling his hand away, "I let her know I read her file and that didn't go to well." He answered.

"She's upset?"

He nodded.

Peggy sighed, "Well she's have to eat something she cannot just not eat dinner."

"It's not like we can make her eat."

Peggy raised an eyebrow at him, Steve from knowing that agent for so long know that meant she was planning something and usually when she had an idea it put him in an awkward situation. "We may not be able to make her eat but I know that we can get to not be upset with you."

"Do you care to enlighten me?"

Just then Howard slide into the seat next to him, "So word around base is you've got a lady friend." He smirked at the captain.

Steve rolled his eyes this was coming from the man who when they had first meet he had thought Fondue meant love making when really it was just cheese and bread. "There's nothing there she made a move on him and let's just say it didn't end well on her end. She could be facing possible expulsion from the SSR at this moment." Peggy answered on Steve's behalf.

"Oh really," Howard looked sideways at Steve, "So lady troubles have you down and out, then."

"I just you could say that," Steve answered.

"Well that's nothing new a soldier with women problems. So what is it?"

Steve was going to tell him it was nothing when Peggy started to talk, "The girl is mad at him because he read her file."

"Oh so she's on base." Howard raised an eyebrow.

Steve knew Howard had his eyes and ears open everywhere on base he could find out anything and everything he wanted to, and if he wanted to know about Steve's love life he would.

"So private major, agent?"

"Private." Peggy answered.

Steve was in trouble now, that narrowed Howard's radar to about 25 women.

"I take it because of this disagreement that's why she isn't down here having dinner and by looking at who's here and who isn't and I know who you spend 75% of your time with I would say it was Private Moldihan."

"I can't do this anymore with you two around and Bucky the whole base will know by tomorrow morning."

"Steve stop being over dramatic." Peggy scolded, "Now listen, here." She placed a sandwich in a bag in front of him.

"What is this for?" He was genuinely confused.

"For Kitty, you're going to take it to her and beg for her forgiveness." She smiled.

"Peggy I don't think..."

She cut him off, "Steve, just do it."

He let out a deep sigh and picked up the bag, pushing his chair back, "If this comes back on me I'm blaming you two." He pointed at them before leaving.

Once the hall door closed behind him, silence fell over him and it was a relief. His heavy boots sounded on the stairs as he disappeared into the tunnels that run between the buildings. They were dark, and warm, with the approaching winter the water that covered the floor in the spring and summer had receded. He felt his stomach began to knot up tighter and tighter as he came to the door that lead up to the logistics section of base. The large metal door creaked as he opened it sounding his arrival. He swallowed hard and let out a deep breath. He didn't want her to be upset with him. The building was quiet, he could hear a type writer clicking away and the sound of the Glenn Miller Orchestra playing on the phonograph. The clicks were almost rhythmic to the music. He could see her working, her slender legs crossed at the ankles under the chair, long red nails hitting the keys and her long blond hair tucked back in pins, out of her face. He could've stood there and watched her working forever, a smile coming across his face as he thought about that, letting his imagination run wild for about thirty seconds.

She relaxed back in her chair and looked at what she had just finished typing, "Evening ma'am." His voice was like liquid velvet.

Her eyes darted up to finish him perched on the edge of her desk. She could stop a smile from lighting her face. She couldn't stay mad at him she knew that, the attractive young Captain would drive her to sin before she could be mad at him for more than 5 minutes. "Evening Captain."

"I brought you something to eat, I didn't see you down at dinner. You must be hungry." He set the bag down on her desk.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you Captain."

_Oh god that smiled,_ "Kitty," He leaned forward, looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to offend you by reading your file. I just..." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to know why you were so eager to risk your life."

"I could ask you the same thing Captain Rogers. However I know we both fight for the same thing." She smiled at him opening the bag slowly and pulling out the chicken sandwich.

"I wouldn't say we were fighting for the exact same thing." He smiled getting up, once you realized you're fighting to keep the people you love safe war becomes a little bit harder to deal with."

"Captain," She turned in her chair looking up at him, "I have no loved ones left, I fight only to serve my country, and if I'm luck maybe death will find me if I don't find something more to fight for."

He knelt down on in front of her, his hand finding hers, "Kitty, don't wish for death. Despite what you think there is someone who cares about you around here." Before she had time to responded he stood and walked away.

"Steve..." She whispered, "Steve..."

He didn't turn back he just continued walking away.


	6. Chapter 6: Night Shift

**Hey everyone sorry about my last chapter after reading it over I realized it's probably brought up a lot of questions about Kitty and her character. And I'm sorry about that I'll try and tie up any lose ends and answer any questions in this chapter. If you still need clarification don't hesitate to shot me a message on my page. Sorry for all the confusion, hope I answer everything. Love ya'll for reading and commenting it's what keeps me going. **

** - Winter**

**Chapter 6: Night Shift **

The night wore on, her eyes growing sore as the lights on the desks around her flicked off. Several officers strolled by, she looked up hopeful to see Captain Rogers but there had been no sign of him. The large clock on the wall ticked away bring the minute hand well past 9:30. _Only half an hour left._ She couldn't keep her eyes from straying to the picture, she had wanted to apologize to him about her sharp tongue earlier but she hadn't. She had been an idiot and let him apologize for just doing his job. She didn't deserve to be working with him, she felt her heart sink. As her heart sank she felt herself thinking back to her life in New York.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?" Andrew yelled at her, as they stood in the small kitchen of their Brooklyn apartment. _

_ "I'm trying to support the war effort." She had simply answered._

_ "By buy those stupid bonds, that the man in tights parades about permuting." He yelled, "That was all the savings you had, and they were to go towards that brand new automobile." _

_ "I hardly think a car is what we need right now Andrew, especially if you're being deployed to England again..." _

_ That comment had earned her a slap across the face, and more yelling, a slur of his put downs. _

At that moment she sat there every word he had yelled seemed true. That she didn't deserve how good she had had it, how she would never be worth anything to anyone. That she should stop dreaming about a man in tights and take care of the man she had now so she kept him. Andrew had called her many names, he had abused her, she had a scar on her temple to prove that. She stared blankly at the paper in her type writer. _"I have no loved ones left, I fight only to serve my country, and if I'm luck maybe death will find me if I don't find something more to fight for." _That's what she had told Steve, that she was only here to die. When really she wanted to die protecting him not because she had nothing left. She felt like she had screwed up her chance with the Captain.

All in one day she had been late for their meeting, snapped on him, and told him she wanted nothing more than to die like animal. He would never see her they way she wanted him too. She reached into her desk and pulled out stationary paper, and envelope and a pen. She knew she shouldn't be slacking off from doing her files but, the thought of not apologizing was eating away at her.

Steve,

I don't know if you care or if reading this will change anything...She didn't exactly know how to write an apology letter but this sounded right. Her pen drifted smoothly across the page writing down what she thought, hoping it would be enough.

He laid there in bed looking up at the ceiling. The clock ticked on his bed side table, in its stead rhythm. _"I have no loved ones left, I fight only to serve my country, and if I'm luck maybe death will find me if I don't find something more to fight for." _Her words haunted him he knew what those meant that she would die for him like her brother, _how could something so beautiful be so tormented?_ But he knew very well ever rose had its thorns. The tough of Kitty getting hurt none the less killed made him shiver. _Women don't belong in a world of war. _Despite knowing that some women like Kitty and Peggy were strong he still didn't think they belonging in a world that could crash down in a matter of seconds. They deserved security, and he didn't know how to deliver that. He closed his eyes and turned towards the wall drawing the heavy wool blanket up over his naked shoulders. Sleep evaded him for several hours and he was left to think about her. He tried desperately not to but he couldn't stop himself. He thought about the next morning when he would see her at breakfast, at the office, during rounds and inspection. He wanted to make ever moment count, wanted her to realize he was the one who cared about her, he was that something more he could fight for. He needed to get his hands on her file again, he needed to figure her out.

The last half hour slipped by like nothing and she found herself slipping the files in to her top drawer and locking it before she knew it. She clicked off her desk light and headed for the door. She was the last one remaining in the room. Pushing opened the heavy door, holding it opened with her foot she turned back and flicked the lights off. Sending the room into darkness. Up the stairs she went emerging out onto the main floor, of the build. She pushed open the front door, and stepped out into the frozen air. The end of October had come so fast and the middle of November was approaching very fast. The chill of winter was beginning to set in, shivering she pulled her uniform jacket around herself tightly. Above in the skies she could hear the buzz of DH 48 mosquito night fighters heading out for another raid on Germany. It seemed like every day new pilots were coming on to base and were dead before she even leaned their first names. She shielded her eyes a search light was shone her way, the bright light was almost blinding. It didn't leave her until she entered the safety of the barracks. The door slammed shut as she started up the stairs. She could hear the giggles and running feet as she stepped on to her floor. They were all trying to get a peak at one of the captains shirtless or all other wise out of uniform. They're biggest hopes was seeing Captain Rogers. The envelope containing her letter clutched tightly in her hands she walked down the hall towards his room, she passed her door, one door then two and then she stood in front of his door. **Cpt. S. Rogers**. The bold letters read on the door. She knelt down and started to slip the letter under the door when she came face to face with a pair of worn army boots, and khakis.

Her eyes slowly slide up the man in front of her. Up his long legs, over his stomach, up the line of half done up buttons to his exposed chest and up to his face. His jacket in hand. "Captain Rogers." She quickly got to her feet holding the letter to her chest. She stepped back away from him.

"Kitty." He was just as shocked as she was.

"Umm..." She stuttered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down the hall. A few of the girls were peeking out from their doors.

"This... this is for you." She handed him the letter. His name scrawled across the envelope in her cursive.

He smiled at her.

"Well... Good night captain." She smoothed out her skirt awkwardly before hurrying to her room.

He looked at the envelope before tucking it into his jacket. He slipped his arms into it and began down the hall. He had to be quick about getting her file, if he was caught even though he was a captain there could be terrible consequences.

Kitty fell back against her door, and sighed. Her stomach still doing back flips from giving him the letter, but also because she had seen that smooth skin, the curve of his pectoral muscles and the broad line of his collar bones. Her heart fluttered as she thought about it, but she didn't have peace for long, because worry about the letter began to set in as she settled herself on the edge of her bed to remove her shoes.

He moved quickly through the yard, avoiding the spotlights as best as he could. He pushed the door opened and practically ran down the stairs to the records room. The cord on the light clicked flickering on as he pulled opened the cabinet. The drawers metal scraped on metal causing an unpleasant scraping sound to fill the air.

"J, K, L, M..." He flipped through the files until he came to hers. He pulled it out and tucked it into his jacket. Plugging the room into darkness he disappeared from the room and back to the barracks. The door of his room closed the he relaxed. He had gotten away with it. He turned the small lamp on, setting the file and letter down on his bed. Unbuttoning he shirt he eased it down his arms, tossing it somewhere on the floor, he stripped himself of his pants leaving on nothing but his boxers he crawled back into bed.

The heavy blanket scratched his skin, wool was never one of his favorite fabrics to make a blanket out of but in the army you had to deal with what you had. The letter felt warm under his hands as he lifted the flap and pulled out the yellow stationary paper.

Steve,

I don't know if you care or if reading this will change anything, but I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you today. You didn't deserve that, and I should have known better then to speak to my commanding officer as so. Please accept my apology.

Private Moldihan

He stared at the letter, her beautiful cursive dancing before his eyes. _Why does she feel like she has to apologize for ever single action._ He carefully folded the letter back up and sighed, his head falling back against the wall. _She's such a strong woman but yet she doubts everything she does she even doubts herself. _He slide a weary hand over his face as he opened her file.

As he read his eyes grew heavier and heavier. Slowly the file slipped from his hands, and he drifted into a restless sleep. The picture of her lay on top of the covers next to his hand.

Dreams haunted him in his sleep, not dreams nightmares, nightmares of his time on the front lines, seeing his friends dead. One dream bleed into another, they all seemed so real. It was almost as if he could feel the bullet burry it's self deep in his ribs.

"Steve... Steve..." he voice sounded so far away

He wanted desperately to call out to her, as he lay there, blood dripping from his wounds. His mouth felt dry, and he couldn't breathe. But she had found him, her beautiful face looked down at him, as she cradled him in her lap. That dream quickly faded into a hand to hand fight with Red Skull.

The sound of the bugle sounded outside his window and he shot up, sweat dripping down his skin, his blankets tangled tightly around him, heart pounding. "They were just dreams." he told himself as he climb from his bed, "Just dreams."

He looked at the files scattered contents, carefully he picked them up, and set the file back on his nightstand. The photo of her with her brother was missing, but right now he didn't have time to look for it. He would finish his readings tonight, but right now he had a mission debriefing he had to prepare for after breakfast. 


	7. Chapter 7: Meetings

**Hey everyone, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Sorry I've been struggling with a touch of writers block this week (not to mention the tree term papers I have due and it's only my second week back) but I just have to clarify one thing, there was a question about the change of POV or scene change. That's represented by the ******* it's used in novels and that's how I was always taught so if there was any confusion I'm sorry, I just wanted to clear it up so everyone can enjoy the story to its full extent. Thanks for all the support.**

** -Love Winter **

** PS: If you're confused what jack is it's a old slang of pecker. **

** Ask Her to Dance**

**Chapter 7: Meetings**

The mess hall was unusually quiet for a Friday morning; usually the place was hopping with activity. Talk of dancing and dinner at the officers club that night, and who was taking who would fill the air but not this morning. Instead there seemed to be an uneasy calm over everyone. As he settled himself down at the table he couldn't help but look desperately around for her, for Kitty. After her sudden departure last night after giving him the letter he wanted so badly to see her again. And like a hawk zeroing in on its prey he found her. She was walking away from Peggy a small smile on her face, he watched contently as she settled herself at a small round table by the window, and opened her book. He couldn't help but notice something was different about her, but what it was he couldn't place. But he was promptly brought out of his dream land by Colonel Phillips.

"So Captain are you ready?"

"Yes sir, 0900 hours."

"That is correct Captain. Will Private Moldihan be accompanying you?"

"As far as I know, sir, that is if it is alright with you."

"Of course it's alright. It never hurts to have a little more femininity around." he smiled sitting down across the table from Steve.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the comment the Colonel was right, he himself didn't mind the little feminine touches Kitty had added into all the files. The soft curve of her handwriting, and faint scent of perfume that seemed to remain on everything she touched. He found himself slipping into a daydream about her again, it was almost like she had him in a trance what had happened to him. He could barely focus on the conversation he was having with the Colonel, he didn't even feel the need to finish breakfast.

He could see her putting her dish in the tub and heading for the door, when the words finally broke through. "Captain Rogers are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Sorry Colonel, I have to go speak with someone." He needed to hear her voice. He pushed his chair back and hurriedly weaved his way through the throng of officers. Until he caught up to her.

"Good morning Captain Rogers." She breathed looking up at him tucking her long curls back behind one ear. Her file bag clutched tightly to her chest.

His voice caught in his throat his breath in his chest, "Morning Ma'am." He managed to choke out.

From afar the Colonel watched and Peggy settled herself besides him. "So that's what's got the boy's tongue."

"I wouldn't say that, I would say she's got him by the jack if you know what I mean." she smirked as she watch the pair disappear around the corner.

"You know Agent Carter I don't think he was even that distracted when he was with you, no offense ma'am."

"None taken, however I think there is a little bit more to her then there was to me. The Captain seems to take a liking to a good old fashion courtship and what doesn't she have that he shouldn't be attracted too?"

The colonel just looked at her trying to see if there was any tone of jealousy in her voice or eyes but there was none. She really did think that they were a lovely match.

Steve walked along side Kitty as they entered onto the grounds heading for the logistics building. A thin layer of horror frost covered the grass and trees, their breath coming out in cool frosty wisps.

"So..." he started awkwardly trying hard not to sound nervous, "Are you coming to the officer club tonight?" He couldn't help but stare at her. He was still trying to put his finger on what was different about her.

"I don't have anyone to go with so I don't think so." she answered. _Oh my god I just made it sound like an open invitation for him to ask me, I didn't mean too._

"You don't need a date. I'll be there Peggy will be there." He smiled.

She couldn't help but feel a little let down that he didn't ask her but part of her hadn't really expected him too. "I'll have to see." She looked down.

"Kitty..." He reached out touching her shoulder.

She turned on her heel facing him, "Please, come out tonight, I don't think I can spend another night dealing with women who want nothing more from me then one night. I want someone to be there who I can talk to."

A small smile lit her face, "You're very persuasive Captain."

Steve couldn't help but feel proud of himself, so getting her to come tonight. As they stood there he noticed what was so different about her. Her makeup was softer, pale pinks, her skin almost having a dewy glow to it. She looked ravishing, he was beginning to feel the heat coursing through his veins.

He cleared his throat, "We should probably continue on."

"Yes we probably should." She turned and continued by his side, he held the heavy wooden door of the building opened for her. The warm air was a welcome to her, she was shivering. "Captain do you need me to help with preparations for the debriefing?"

"Ma'am if you wouldn't mind that would be greatly appreciated."

He looked adorably innocent as he ask, his blue eyes big sparking, she could drown happily in them._ Oh Steve I would willing do anything you want me to..._ She felt her heart flutter as she followed him up the steps to his office. Her eyes drifted down his back to his firm ass, she tried desperately not to look but her eyes just kept sliding south. Biting her lips, trying desperately not to think sinful thoughts. Unlocking the door, he pushed it opened. Removing her coat she shiver to the touch of the warm air. _Now this was would be the part in a move where the young handsome Captain Rogers would place his hands on her arms, pressing his muscular chest to her back, before kissing her cheek. Asking her to allow him to be her escort to the officers club tonight._ Kitty couldn't help but sigh as her day dream took hold.

"Kitty..." his voice startled her and she dropped her jacket. Hurriedly she scooped it up and hung it on its hook before turning to him.

He was bent over his desk scribbling away on a piece of note paper. "I need to you to do these few things for me. It's easier if I just give you this then you always having to run back her once you finish one task." He briefly looked up at her.

"Whatever you need sir."

He sat back and handed her a pick of paper, his chicken scratch scrawling across it. The tasks were simple, set out debriefing packages, set out refreshments, make sure heat is turned on. "Sir would you like me to report back once you I've finished?"

"Yes that would be great if you could do that." he smiled at her.

"Alright Captain." She smiled, picked up the large stack of papers set out on the counter.

Steve let himself give into his masculine desires for a moment and watched her hips sway, her pump breast bounce as she picked up the papers. He looked down at his work again before she could notice. The door swung shut behind her and he leaned back in his chair thinking about her.

The few hours before the debriefing passed rather quickly, Kitty had returned to his office just in time to fallow him back to the conference room.

"Are you ready?" She smiled softly.

He nodded, he couldn't deny the butterflies that fluttered in his gut, but he didn't want her to see his nerves. He pushed the door opened to the door all eyes turning to fall on the pair as they entered.

Kitty took her place at the back of the room, she could see Peggy sitting at the front of the table ready to take notes. Kitty did have a very active role in these meetings except to pour coffee and pass out notes, or assets the captain, the odd time she found herself how Steve ever got along without her. Peggy gave her a quick smile before turning her undivided attention to the captain.

"Morning everyone. As you can all see in front f you lays the instruction package for our next mission." He swallowed hard. "The known base is located here, in Czechoslovakia. The area is bordered by low-lying bush and trees, getting in an out may be difficult but it will provide us with optimal coverage..."

Kitty found herself staring dreamily at him, the smooth curve of his jaw, the thick line of lashes, his broad nose. _Oh if only I could have him for one moment that would be enough for me to die happy. _ Her day dream was quickly shaken by the sound of a question, that Steve couldn't answer. What do you mean split into two groups we usually stay together? She stepped in without hesitation. "What Captain Rogers is trying to say," She pushed herself away from the counter, "Is that there will be two team this time each with a different commander and a specific set of orders." Steve looked at her, almost thankful she had stepped in. Her shoulder touched his as they stood beside each other, "Shall I continue sir?" She asked softly enough the other men couldn't hear.

"Please." He gave her that coy half smile that almost made her melt.

"The Team A lead by Sergeant Barnes will be flown in by air and dropped in the drop zone located about a half mile away from the base, you will provide a distraction for Team B lead by the Captain." She pointed to the map as she explained. "You target is to lead the guard and possibly Red Skull away and give Captain Rogers enough time to get in and out. I'm not expecting many of you to make it back but that was a risk you all took when you joined this team. Kill as mean Hydra agents a possible and try not to get yourself killed." With that she turned and slipped back into shadows. allowing Steve to take the stand again.

Steve stood in his room in front of the mirror after dinner. The away Kitty took charge in the meeting and asked him if she could continue had made him shiver. made every inch of his begin want to be with her. He blinked slowly as he buttoned a freshly laundered cotton shirt. _"Shall I continue sir?" her thick lashes gracing her pale cheeks_ that beautiful memory still fresh in his mind even now he thought of it. He wasn't able to deny it anymore he was starting to physically need her everyday more and more. In the reflection he could see her picture that lay on top of the file on his bedside table. He glazed at it through the mirror a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. _Hopefully tonight will go well and maybe I can move up in the ranks and if I do something stupid I'll be on my knees begging for her forgiveness again tomorrow. _Despite Kitty being a lower ranking officer to in his eyes she was as good as a Brigadier General.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night Out

**Okay for this chapter please note today's size 6-8 was about a size 18 in the 40's I know because I'm working on a dress using a pattern dated back to then. So Kitty really isn't that big of a girl. Measurements of about Bust 38 inches, waist 26.5 inches, and hips 36ish inches and she's about 5 feet 6 inches. Which is almost a perfect hourglass. **

**Ask Her to Dance: **

**Chapter 8: A night out**

The warm air of the officers club was welcoming; the bitter damp chill of winter was starting to set in. Her heavy wool coat was wet with the rain that had started early this afternoon. Officers were bustling about the small room was packed. The smell of cheap beer and expense whisky and brandy filled the air. The lights were dim, casting the room soothing glow.

"My I take your coat ma'am?" The man at the coat check asked.

"Yes thank you." She removed it and handed it over to him, as he handed her a small tag with a number on it. She flashed him a quick smile before turning to make her way through the crowd. Her blue eyes scanning the room looking for Peggy, Steve or Howard; unfortunately instead she found one of the girls that hung around Pricilla. Quickly she turned and began to hurry to the bar. But it was too late.

"Kitty..." She sneered.

"Hello, Anna." She answered, eyes raking over her. She wore a bright blue low cut dress and died to match heels. A channel buckle over the toes. She looked so rich and regal with her brunette hair falling in loos finger waves.

"I'm surprised to see you out tonight you never come out."

"I decided to try something different for a change." Kitty answered looking down at her red scuffed kitten heels and small bows on the toe still reminded her of her reasoning for buying them. The shoes weren't sensible shoes but they were one of the few things she had treated herself to before war broke out, and she had always wanted a pair of red shoes.

"Well if you're trying to catch the captain's eye you might want to wear something that doesn't make you look like a grieving widow." She smirked, "Two martinis please."

Kitty felt her heart sink; she saw an open stool at the end of the bar, turning away from Anna heading for the stool. Ever small drop of confidence she had discovered today was wrung from her and she fell back into a self-conscious heap again. Her small purse clutched in front of her, as she walked, moving in and out of people. _This was a mistake._ She caught her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Her little black dress was a scoop neck, little cap sleeves the skirt hem just below her knees a small slit in the back a thin belt below her bust. At the sight of her reflection the smile she had tried to put on was gone; it was almost too easy for her to think about leaving as she settled herself on the small stool.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" The bartender asked.

"A Manhattan please." she answered quietly.

"Coming right up," He answered turning away.

She sat there looking around for someone who talked to her on base but find a person who wasn't already engaged in a conversation that was far more interesting was hard. She had narrowed in on Peggy, but she was with one of her female co works who she didn't know the name of. Mr. Stark was flirting shamelessly with a group of girls, and Steve was nowhere to be found. However she could see Bucky and when you found Bucky finding Steve usually wasn't too hard.

The bartender returned setting down her drink, she reached into her purse to pull out her money but a very masculine voice stopped her, "Put her drinks for the night on my tab." She looked up to see Steve.

"And for you sir?"

"Another round of beer for my men and a whiskey for me," after the bartender turned back to fill mugs, Steve turned his attention fully to Kitty. "You made it," he smiled.

She felt the dark blush covering her face, as she smiled a smile and brushed the hair that had fallen lose back. "Good evening captain."

"Kitty, please we're off duty," he smiles picking up the drinks, "Come on join us."

"Alright," She picked up her drink and fallowed him back to the small table. Despite feel self conscious she felt happy that she was getting a little but of time with him. The contents of the mugs slashed over the side onto the table as he set them down. Pulling up an extra chair for her to sit down. The conversation started and she sat there quietly, listening to the stories they swapped, the jokes they made and the girls they left back home. From besides her every so often she caught Steve looking at her, or flashing a smile her way. She finished her drink but didn't get another one that was all she was going to have tonight it was easier that way no embarrassing incidents. Peggy had come to join them by this time, and she sat next to her. They exchanged a few words, and some laughter.

"Ask him to dance..." Peggy whispered in her ear.

"I want to but..."

"But nothing just ask him." Peggy nudged.

Across the room she could see Pricilla throwing death glares her way and sickening smile on her lips. Kitty lowered her eyes, staring at the table top, _I know what you think why did he giving little old me all the attention you deserve. How can I tell Peggy I don't have the confidence to ask him? _Looking down again at what she wore she began to feel the sense of being out of place. Everyone was dress so nicely everyone so confident. The men in their dress uniforms or they're best suit, the women in the latest Channel or other designers. And there she sat in shoes from F. W. Woolworth's and a dress that she had gotten from a lady that lived in the flat down that hall from her in New York. "Steve..." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear it. She didn't want anyone other than them to hear her ask him, for fear of his rejection. Peggy gave her a small nudge under the table. "Steve?" she asked a little louder.

He looked over at her a smile on his lips, she blush and her eyes went down again, "I was wondering..." She didn't have a chance to finish.

"Steve?" she heard one of the voices she had come to hate, "Would you like to dance." Anna was standing next to him batting her eyelashes. 

From besides her she could almost feel Peggy's death glare at Anna. Briefly she looked up to see Steve big blue eyes looking at her with a look held the words I'm Sorry in it. She looked away as quickly as possible she didn't want him to see the way she felt. She heard him get up and felt his presents fade. She looked at few remaining men who hadn't scurried off to find a dance partner. Secretly she had wanted to ask him to dance or have him ask her but it hadn't happened. _This truly was the worst night out. _

"Kitty is everything alright." Peggy asked laying a hand on hers. She knew everything wasn't aright but thought it was better for her to still ask.

"Yes," she answered a fake smile painted on her face, "I'm getting tried I think I'm going to head back to base." The truth was she didn't want to suffer the pain of seeing him dance with another woman. The girls flirting with him brazenly on base was already enough, but this was just pure cruelty and her heart couldn't handle it anymore. She pushed her chair back, getting up as the slow song began to play. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Peggy taking a soldiers hand and being lead out onto the dance floor. She glanced back over her shoulder to check if she had forgotten anything but found herself regretting it. Steve's eyes locked with hers, Anna's hand in his. She looked back forward biting tears back she fled from the offices club. _Never again, never again._

Steve couldn't take his eyes off the door through which she had disappeared, finding himself longing for her wishing it was her he was dancing with. _She looked so flawless tonight, a reminder of the pretty girls back home. A dime store dress and shoes, make up that seemed to be just right even with little of it. _He felt guilty for what he was doing. The way she had looked when she didn't finish her question when Anna had asked him to dance was heartbreaking. He found himself wondering if she was going to ask him to dance, _was that the reason she blushed so hard when I smiled at her, is that why she looked like she was about to cry when she looked back? _He didn't know the answer but he wanted to.

The dance finished and Anna thanked him for the dance before hurrying off to her group again. Steve slowly approached Peggy, "You know Rogers you sure do have a special way of making a woman feel appreciated and wanted." She answered putting on her coat.

Steve reached for his coat pulling it on over his uniform, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She pushed the door opened exposing them to the open air, "Kitty." she answered.

Steve looked at her wide eyed, confused as ever. Peggy sighed, rolling his eyes, he truly was clueless, "She was about to ask you for a dance but she didn't get the chance."

"Oh," was all he could manage, "Peggy, I..."

"It's okay," She answered, "It's just she's trying Steve, she's desperately trying to get your attention, but those other girls always seem to steal it away."

"You don't honestly think I'm interested in those girls."

"I don't know you tell me."

"Peggy..." He sighed.

She raised her hand to silence him, "I told you not to hurt her, so you better start watching how you step."

Steve knew he wasn't going to win this argument all he could think about was that pretty little dame who was probably sitting in her room right now feeling like an outcast. A feeling he himself was all too familiar with.

She stepped out of her shoes and closed her blinds, turning up the heat in her room to take the chill off. She wiped at her eyes, tears clinging to her lashes. "Why do I have to be such a coward?" She asked herself quietly reaching for the zipper on her dress. She could barely reach it with her finger tips the dress was so tight, almost two sizes too small. Just as she grasped it the terrible sound of ripping fabric met her ears. The seam along the bust and the side tore exposing her pale flesh. That was her breaking point. Tears slipped down her face and she collapsed to the floor with a pathetic sob; the terrible words of her ex coming back to her, ever cruel comment, every spiteful name. Her torn dress hung from her body a reminder of how many of those things he had said were true.

Steve knew he needed to talk to her, try and set things right. He stopped outside her door raising his hand to knock when he stopped. The faint sound of sobs reached him ears. He gently lay his hand on the door, finger tips over the name plate, listening. A muffled comment he couldn't make out and more sobs. _Kitty please... I'm sorry... _He wasn't sure if those tears were because of him or not but he still felt reasonable.

Some of the other girls on the floor emerged from the stairwell giggling like mad. One even had the gull to shout out "Hey there handsome." Steve just looked at them, letting his hand fall for the door before turning and heading to his room.

From were Kitty sat on the floor in her room she heard movement outside her door, she looked at it for a long moment wondering if it was who she hoped it was. The words hey there handsome just brought more tears to her eyes. It had been Steve; he had come to talk to her but hadn't gotten the chance. _Did he hear me crying, hear me whisper his name? Does he know now how weak I really am?_


	9. Chapter 9: Open Up

**Okay so I noticed now that my line of stars for scene changes weren't being transferred over onto the online copy of the story and I'm sorry about that; I'll try and fix it. It may make the story a little easier to ready. Sorry for all the confusion. Also I'm sorry if there is random highlighted parts I couldn't get rid of them I've tried every which way. I'll have to talk to my editor about using the review tool lol**

**Okay so i figured out the horizonal line tool (yay me) so that is what is no being used for signal of sceen change! Sorry for all the confusion! **

**Ask her to Dance **

**Chapter 9: Open Up**

Steve returned to his room, emotionally exhausted. All his feelings toyed with his heart. The broken heart from Peggy still stung, the girls who toyed with him like a mouse frustrated him to no end, and Kitty made his blood run hot; he felt so many emotions at once when he was with her. He didn't know what to do. He toed off his boots and undressed, slipping into khakis and his white SSR shirt. He sighed, falling back on to his bed, "Come on solider, get your head on straight. You're in a war here, and you're thinking about what dame you're better off with." He needed advice and he needed it badly. He knew what he didn't want; he didn't want to hurt Kitty anymore but he didn't want to get close to her, because then she was in more danger than she already was. He didn't want any of the other girls who batted they're eyelashes at him shamelessly, and he didn't want to have his heart broken again. Knowing everything he didn't want didn't bring him any closer to knowing what he truly wanted. There was only one person who could answer all the burning questions Steve had, the one man girls paid to sleep with, the man who had been in countless relationships, even more then Bucky. Steve was going to ask Howard Stark for advice. He was going to sell his soul to the devil.

Slowly he sat up in bed, and looked over on his bed side table where Kitty's file and picture lay, a mess of papers. He picked up the print, running his fingers over her cheek. She looked so happy; he found himself wondering if she would ever smile like that again. If he could make her smile like that.

He pushed himself off his bed and opened his door. The hallway was cool and his skin prickled, small goose bumps raising off his arms. He slowly walked down the hall to the stairwell; Howard's room was one floor below. As he passed Kitty's room he gazed longingly at the door. The urge to go apologize still pulled at his heart. He continued past her room and down the stairs. The lower level hall was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. From under the doors shone lights that had been left on. He came to Howard's door. Raising his hand, he knocked.

"Who's is it?" The voice called from the other side.

"It's me..." Steve answered.

The lock on the door clicked and Howard pulled the door open. "Ah, Steve..." he smirked. "Woman troubles?" Steve just looked at him wondering how he knew.

"Well, she's definitely not Peggy," Howard started.

"No, she's not..."

Steve was cut off. "Steve, she's fragile, like a rose or, even better yet, a little kitten who's been abandoned."

"I know, I just don't know what to do. She's so..." Steve began to stumble over his words, "So... I don't know."

Howard sat on the bed across from the chair where Steve sat. "You know, Steve, I know you're not the best with women but I think she has feelings for you no matter how much you fall over yourself when you try to talk to her or push her away. You just can't seem to see that."

"Howard, you're telling me things I already know." Steve smiled.

The older man just rolled his eyes. "Look, you have to realize that she's not going to come up to you and ask for your attention. She'll be shy about it. Peggy was upfront and confident; Kitty isn't like that at all. She'll do little things to try and make you fall for her, and, even if you don't have those feelings, since she has feelings for you she'll still be there for you, acting like nothing is wrong even though she's hurting inside. Steve, you're one of the only people she willingly talks to; she trusts you."

"I don't understand why."

Howard shrugged. "Unless you start asking questions about what you want to know, I'm not going to be able to give you much advice. I'm practically retelling you everything Peggy's already told you."

Steve just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you can't ask questions if you don't know what you really want."

"Steve," Howard put a hand on his shoulder, "Women are confusing at the best of times. The best advice is try not to understand them and pay more attention to the one you think deserves it."

He nodded, slowly standing up. It was getting late. "Well, I guess I'll let you get to bed. I'm going to go try and figure a few things out."

The sun shone brightly in through the window, warming her skin. Kitty slowly opened her eyes looking up from where she lay on the floor, by her bed, she was still in her dress from last night. She slowly got up, her

* * *

_I can't go down to breakfast like this. _She picked up her bag of toiletries, and slowly opened the door. The hall was empty; no one was up yet. Clutching her bag to her chest, she tip-toed down the hall to the bathroom. Unless you ranked Captain or higher, you didn't have a bathroom in your room, and, considering she was only a Private First Class, she had to share with all the girls on the floor. She opened the door to one of the showers and locked it, setting her stuff down by the small bench. She stripped of her dress from the night before and pushed it into the garbage can, sad to see it go. Standing there in her slip, she started the water, letting it run until it got hot. Stripping off the rest off her clothes, she stepped in; the water ran over her hair, plastering it to her neck and shoulder. She ran her hands over her chilled body, lathering herself with soap. As the warmth wrapped around her, she couldn't keep her thoughts from straying to the sleeping Captain.

_Oh if only he was here... I probably wouldn't have to run the water as hot. __He__ would keep me warm__; __I could stay wrapped up in his muscular arms holding her against his chest_. The mere thought of it sent a hot flush over her skin. _If only... Who am I to think about this__? I__t'll never happen._ She shook her head and continued to wash herself off, massaging her scalp with peony scented shampoo and conditioner. Rinsing it out, then beginning to shave. The sweet smell of her soap filled the air. She let the water wash over her for another few moments before turning the water off. Wrapping a towel around herself, stepping out into the cold air. Goosebumps raising on her arms.

She ran the towel over her skin, drying herself then her hair. Slipping into clean undergarments and a freshly pressed uniform. Today was the Hydra Raid, another day when she wasn't going with him, another mission he might not return from. She let out a deep sigh as she thought about it, opening the door into the common bathroom. She leaned over the sink, loosely braiding her hair, a few curls falling to frame her face as she applied her makeup. Staring at her reflection for a long moment, _a long way from perfection. A long way from ever being pretty. _Her heart sank. She wanted desperately to look pretty on the days when she had to see Steve off on another mission, because if he was to go down she secretly wanted to be the last woman he thought about.

Letting out another sigh, she put everything into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, looking up as the bathroom door opened. Pricilla entered the bathroom. Kitty's eyes immediately averted and she headed for the door.

"So, trying to get cuddly with Steve last night, I see."

_Don't say anything... Don't say anything..._ But of course she didn't listen to her head. "Pricilla, don't you think you're a little out of line calling Captain Rogers by his first name; that is, considering you are only a private."

She stared at Kitty open mouthed. "Why, you little..."

Kitty just looked at her. "If you have a problem with me getting to know the Captain I assist and work with, take it up with Colonel Phillips, Captain Rogers, or Agent Carter. I report to them." With that she turned and left the bathroom. Letting the door close behind her she turned around to head towards her room she came face to face with Steve. His blonde hair damp, he too must have showered that morning. His jaw free of any stubble, the strong musky smell of his after shave filled her nose.

"Morning, Kitty." He smiled, a light blush coloring he's cheeks.

"Morning..." She smiled back .

"Are you headed down for breakfast?"

She nodded slightly. "I just have to go put this in my room first." She smiled again, lifting her bag.

"I'll wait for you and we'll go down together. I could use the company of someone who isn't one of my men before the mission." His eyes took in the beautiful sight of her; almost on command blood rushed to his manhood, causing his erection from his earlier shower to return. Her hair was darker than normal from being wet, her cheeks flushed, her makeup perfect. He could smell her soap, and the sweet perfume off her skin._ If only __I__ could make her cheeks flush that soft pink and make her skin glow with that dewy look. _He remembered Bucky telling him how a woman's skin glowed like she had just taken a hot shower after she'd been with a man.

"Alright..." she blushed, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." He looked down at the spot where she had been standing to see something very personal had fallen from her bag.

Her little heart beat so loud as she started to her room, a hot blush over her cheeks. _Oh my god, what the hell just happened__?_She couldn't help the smile on her face as she opened the door to her room. Leaving it open as she quickly put stuff away, she hung the bag up in her closet.

"Um, Kitty..." She turned around to see him standing in her doorway. "You dropped this..." He extended his hand forward, her pink lace bra draped over his large hand.

"Oh, thank you..." She blushed deep red, snatching it up out of his hand. She threw it somewhere by her bed. _Oh my god, I'm an idiot... _Her eyes looked downward, so he couldn't see her embarrassment.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before she looked up, her cheeks as bright pink as Steve's were. "Shall we go for breakfast?" she asked shyly.

He swallowed hard and nodded. _Come on__, __Rogers__, __stop undressing her with your eyes, picturing her naked. But... but... you've seen her under-things..._ He couldn't keep his eyes from sliding over her body as she walked in front of him down the stairs. He couldn't keep himself from watching every movement she made as they took their place in line.

"So, how's the planning for the big Christmas party?" she asked him.

"I honestly don't know; Peggy handles that," he answered a little too harshly.

"Oh... I just thought..."

"Kitty, it's okay. You didn't know." He smiled, reaching out to touch her arm. "Sorry. I'm just kind of nervous."

"The raids are a big deal to you, aren't they Steve?"

He nodded. "I can't let anything mess up or..."

"Or what?" she asked, realizing his hand was still on her arm. The warmth burned right though her jacket to her skin.

"I feel like I've failed," he answered.

"Steve," she answered, "You're America's new hope. You'll never fail, no matter what. Everyone is out there cheering for you and I'm one of the people in the front row." Just then she stopped herself. She had said too much and she started to blush, but he didn't notice.

"You really think that?" he asked, picking up a tray of food for himself.

She nodded as they walked to a four chair table. They set their trays down and slipped into the chairs. "I'm sorry about yesterday..." Steve started, his blue eyes looking up into hers.

"What's there to be sorry about?"

"The dance..."

"Oh." She turned her face away from his as she took a bite of her toast, "Steve, why are you sorry?"

"Because I left you alone when I was the one who invited you."

"It's okay, I'm use to being alone." Her answer was barely audable.

At the sound of those words his heart dropped to his stomach. _Howard was right__,__ she is like an abandoned kitten. _"Kitty," he began, reaching out to touch the back of her hand.

As if in reflex, she withdrew it. "Steve, I have no claim to you. You're a male and you're free to look at other women and dance with them as you please," she answered.

He had expected this much; she was keeping him at a safe distance. After reading her file he could understand why; she didn't want to be hurt by a man again. Steve sighed and retracted his hand, continued eating.

"Steve," She looked up at him. "You're every girls dream boat. Ending up with you is like winning the noble peace prize..."

"But when the one person you want doesn't want you back, it really doesn't matter in the end."

"Oh..." she answered, looking down at her plate, her half eaten toast. She didn't have an appetite any more. He was talking about Peggy, she just knew it. _What I wouldn't give to have you look at me like you looked at her._

"And what's your story?" he asked, "You have a man waiting back at home for you." He only asked to start conversation; he knew what the story was.

"No, I was engaged once but I left him. He didn't care for me the way I cared for him." She brushed a piece of hair back from her face and for the first time he noticed a small scar by her eye. "I haven't been with anyone since. There was a time when I thought I could be with someone again but I came to realize I wasn't good enough for him. It's easier to love and care about someone from afar, then to get close and let them know. That way you don't get hurt." He could hear a small hitch in her voice and see her eyes becoming glossy as she looked at him.

The sight of her like this pulled at his heartstrings; he wanted to pull her into his arms and push all the fears she had away. "He's the reason you don't get close to anyone, isn't he?"

"Like I said, if you care from afar you don't get hurt. Keep your heart protected and hold your head high, act like everything is okay and no one will show you pity. It's a hard thing to swallow but once you've been alone as long as I have, you come to terms with it and the loneliness becomes comfort."

"You know, you don't always have to be alone, Kitty. There are people who love you."

As they gazed into each other's eyes, it was almost as if he could see her memories playing in her eyes. The moment was something he had never felt before; he felt a heat fill his body, enveloping his heart, the greatest joy, the greatest pain and everything in between. But the moment, their moment was over quickly, wrecked by the same two people who had upset Kitty time and time again.

"Morning, Captain. Do you mind if we join you?" Anna asked, touching his shoulder.

"Private Moldihan and I were discussing some personal matters, so preferably not," he answered.

"Well, whatever Kitty has to say she can say it in front of us. You know the three of us are very close," Pricilla answered, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Steve looked at Kitty with desperate eyes, but she only replied with a weak smile. He knew Pricilla's words were lies, however they had chosen to ignore his request. He watched as she withdrew into her shell again; her hands pulled back against her chest, eyes looking down at the table.

"So, Captain, that was a lovely evening last night, wasn't it?" Anna asked, touching the back of his hand.

"Yes, it was," he answered bluntly.

"Kitty, didn't you think so?"

She nodded, still looking down. "Captain Rogers, I'll meet you on the tarmac at 1000 hours." She got up and picked up her tray, quickly turning away from the table.

"Kitty, wait." He called after her.

"Captain, don't worry about her. She's always been a little shy." Anna smirked.

His eyes met Kitty's as she looked back and set the tray on the counter. He could see a little sparkle run down her cheek as they looked at each other. The teardrop slid down her cheek to her chin and dripped onto the floor. The little bit she had opened up to him was gone; she had reverted back into her shell and at this rate she would never open up.

"Kitty..." a voice called as she walked towards her small desk.

Quickly she wiped her eyes dry and looked up. "Hello, Agent Carter." She smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, just fine. The better question is: how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie, Kitty, your eyes are red. You've been crying again. Come on. Come with me." Peggy put her arm around her and started to guide her towards her office. The door clicked shut. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Kitty couldn't deny it anymore. Peggy seemed to be the only kind of friend she had on base. "Peggy, what's wrong with me?" she asked, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kitty, there's nothing wrong with you."

"There must be. I mean look at me," she sobbed, sitting down in the nearest chair. "I try so hard to look pretty for him, and he doesn't even notice. I can't even ask him to dance. There just has to be something wrong with me. It's just easier if I give up, isn't it?"

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty..." Peggy breathed, wrapping her arms around the crying woman. "You're a beautiful woman. He's bound to notice you eventually."

"But I'm not pretty like the other girls, am I? He notices them."

Peggy didn't say anything; nothing she could say would make Kitty feel better.

"I can't believe I thought for second I could be the apple of Captain Rogers' eye. I can't ever believe that I thought I was good enough."

"You are good enough. You really are."

Kitty smiled, wiping some of the tears off her cheeks.

"Why do I think you're just saying that to make me feel better?"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the door one of the other privates had stopped to listen. Pressing her ear against the door she could hear every word. _So Private Moldihan has feelings for him__. W__ell__, __we'll see about that. Pricilla is going to love this._


	10. Chapter 10: Flight 776

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter. Sorry I've been slow at updating. I just had a 140 page paper for vet school due just this week past, so hopefully I can get some more chapters out within the coming week. Also, check out the Kiss and Control Preview; it's a look at the new story I'm working on. Let me know what you think. Sorry guys it's kinda a short one!**

_**Ask Her to Dance**_

_**Chapter 10: Flight 776**_

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, little Steve stared back. I'm not that little kid from Brooklyn anymore, he told himself letting out a sigh. He did this before every mission; it helped calm his nerves, knowing that he wasn't scrawny anymore or easily knocked down. "Okay, you can do this." He turned, picking up his shield. Pushing open the door from the ammunitions room out into the hall, his heavy boots made the hall echo loudly with noise. He could practically hear the propellers of the plane revolving as he drew closer and closer to the outside door.

* * *

Waiting, watching from a few feet back from the other members of the SSR, her eyes were glued to the door she knew he would come though. Her eyes still stung from crying so much earlier and she could feel her stomach doing back flips; this was both her favourite and least favourite part of her work. She loved being there to see Captain Rogers in his uniform and being able to see him off to war but she hated it too. The uniform, the sight of him getting on a plane, all meant he might not coming back.

The door opened, her eyes growing wide as she saw him, her hero. Stepping out onto the concrete, the sight of him caused her to let out a sigh, her heart fluttering. He was risking everything for the chance to die alone. Peggy approached him, whispering something in his ear, bringing a smile to his face. His bright blue eyes sought hers they stared at each other for a moment before he turned and continued to the plane. He climbed the steps and disappeared. Instinctively she reached up and touched her necklace. "Be safe," she whispered.

She continued to stand there even as people turned and began to head back inside to escape the frigid cold. Peggy came to her side. "You know," she began, smiling kindly, "I've never seen him smile at a woman the way he smiles at you."

"Peggy," Kitty laughed, "You're only saying that to try and make me feel better from earlier."

"Is it working?" she asked, putting an arm over her shoulders as the plane took to the air.

Kitty nodded gravely. "I hope he comes back safe."

"He always does," Peggy answered, turning her away from the plane and towards the buildings. "How about we get started on those files in my office?" Kitty smiled. The work would keep her mind off Steve.

* * *

The sound of the propellers drowned out all sounds as they flew on. Steve sat near the front of the plane, his back to his men, thinking. He was thinking about her, that beautiful blonde back on base. He couldn't deny the way she made him feel; his heart swelled with excitement when they were together. He remembered the smell of her sweet shampoo, her perfume. Drifting off into the memories; the gentle brush of warmth as she leaned over his shoulder to set coffee down on his desk or look at a document, her hair falling forward to briefly cover him like a curtain, all surrounded by that luscious smell. The scent set off a rush of heat through his body down to his manhood. Oh, Kitty, what I wouldn't give to have you in my bed when I arrive back on base tonight. The thought distracted him from the mission for a few minutes.

Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, he extracted a small picture. It was her identification photo. He had taken it from her file which still lay on his bedside table. Looking at the black and white, her pale eyes and full lips enchanted him. He found himself slipping further and further into day dreams. How beautiful she looked out there on the tarmac, bundled up in the standard army issue wool coat with her bright blue scarf and mittens. She always wore a bright pop of colour. He smiled at the thoughts it brought him back to her pink lace bra. The lace had been soft and warm to the touch and the underwire had held the shape of the rather large cups, giving him an idea of what was underneath that clothing.

He tucked the picture back in his jacket, hoping that not seeing it would calm the erection that had woken between his legs. Just then the sound of the pilot's voice came over the loud speakers: "We are over the drop zone, I repeat we are over the drop zone!" Steve got to his feet, picking up his shield he headed for the door. His men began to dive into the abyss below, white parachutes deploying everywhere. Then it was his turn.

His stomach lurched as he flung himself out of the plane, falling faster and faster every second, waiting for the right moment to release his parachute. Finally, he tugged sharply at the cord and the large white cloth billowed out behind him, giving him a good jerk as it slowed his fall. The ground grew closer and his feet touched down, his landing less then graceful as he tumbled forward into a clump of bushes. He had never really gotten the hang of landing like the other men had, even though he was Captain America.

He got to his feet and looked around at his men. "Alright, you know the orders: get in and get out. Kill as many as you have to and destroy the place. Leave Schmitt to me. Now let's go."

The snow was deep, up to their knees already in this part of Europe. It would be hard going, but the group of men trekked on towards the factory. Steve had to admit even his legs were getting cold and he had an increased body temperature and a heavier uniform then his other men; he could only imagine how cold they were by this point. The trees began to thin slowly, until a large black fortress loomed in front of them.

Guards patrolled the edge of the grounds, looking for anything that may seem odd. It was almost as if Schmitt had been expecting them; there were more guards than usual and so it was going to be harder to get in. As another guard passed he saw the small flash of light reflecting off a mirror. The other group of men were in position.

* * *

Back on base, Peggy and Kitty set about organizing files, books and maps in her office. Piles of papers reaching heights of four feet were stacked on just about ever surface. Sentara's latest record played on the record player in the corner of the room.

"Kitty," Peggy asked, "Are you excited for the Christmas party?"

"I am but I don't think I'm going to go," she answered, passing the Agent some more files from the top shelf.

"And why not?"

"You saw what happened last night at the officer's club. I don't exactly need a repeat event of that," Kitty replied, stepping down off the ladder. "Even if I do go I have nothing to wear."

"What about the dress from last night?" Kitty asked.

"It's too small, and when I was taking it off last night I ripped it beyond repair," she answered softly.

"Oh..." Peggy retorted, "You could borrow one of my dresses."

Kitty smiled. "Peggy, thank you for the offer but I couldn't fit into your clothes. I mean, you're so tiny, like what, a size 12, 14 at most."

"I know Kitty, but you would still be able to have a chance at Steve if you dressed up fancy."

"If he noticed me it would be because I was wearing one of your dresses. Peggy, he's still in love with you. He told me this morning when the one person you want doesn't want you back it really doesn't matter in the end. I knew he was talking about you and let's just face it: I'll never be you."

Peggy was quiet for a long moment. "Kitty, I know Steve better then I know anyone else. There was a time when we loved each other but that flame burned out and I've moved on. He has to realize that and move on to. And if he's too pig headed to notice a beautiful blond like you then he doesn't deserve you at all." She smiled at Kitty.

She smiled back in reply. Peggy was right in so many ways.

"So anyways, on a lighter subject, I need an assistant for planning the party. I was hoping you could help me."

Kitty smiled. "I would love to."

"As much as you would love to snuggle up with Captain Rogers."

"Peggy..." Kitty snapped.

"What, I'm just teasing?"

"I know," she laughed. "You're the lucky one. You at least got to."

"We never went that far."

"What?" Kitty was shocked; she would've expected Peggy and Steve to have more than likely slept together.

"No, he's too much of a gentleman; he barely even touched me. He still hasn't found his right partner yet. He's never danced," Peggy answered with a smirk.

"Oh, he's a..."

Peggy cut her off with a nod.

"Oh..." Kitty felt her blush at the thought of such a handsome man being so innocent.

* * *

Steve leaned against the wall, looking around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. Assured that there was no danger, he ducked out of hiding and continued on in search of Schmitt. His ears pricked up at every sound and his eyes scanned the room for any movement.

"Captain America, what a surprise."

There he was standing on a platform not far above him. Taking his shield off his back, he flung it towards him. Whipping through the air, it hit it's mark, knocking him back onto the level Steve stood on.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Captain."

"And you haven't given up on your little plan," Steve smirked.

Schmitt advanced on him and Steve prepared himself for hand to hand combat. The fist came down on his shield and Steve landed a hit on the Skull's jaw. Their fight moved around the deck.

Steve slammed Schmitt into the railing. "This ends now," Steve snapped. He grabbed him by the collar and was about to through him over the rail when a shot rang out.

Steve felt a bullet burry itself into his abs. A gasp left his chest as he felt Schmitt fall through his fingers. "So long, Captain America." Another shot rang out and the bullet entered Steve ribs.

He dropped to his knees. The pain was unbelievable; he had taken a bullet before but not like this. Not at close range. He could see Schmitt disappearing and the sound of the evacuation alarm sounding. The factory was going to blow at any minute. He needed to get out of here. Struggling to get himself up on to his feet, holding his side, ever movement towards the exit was a struggle racking his body with pain. His vision blurred from the smoke and the blood loss. All he could think about was getting out of here, getting back to Kitty. He didn't think about how he had let Schmitt get away. He just wanted to get back to base and see that pretty little blonde again. Pushing all his weight against the door, he managed to force it opened. He was met by cold air and the voices of his men.

"Steve... Steve..." It was Bucky's voice, but it sounded far away.

* * *

An announcement came over the speaker. All medical personal report to the tarmac, flight 776 is returning, expect wounded.

Peggy and Kitty looked at each other in both worry and excitement, "They're back..."

Peggy couldn't stop Kitty, she was up and gone before she could grab her wrist to restrain her. "Kitty, wait... You don't know what shape the men are in." Peggy caught up with Kitty and stopped her short of the outside door. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it together." Peggy kept her eyes on her, turning the handle slightly.

Pushing the door open, they both stepped out onto the tarmac. The team of men stepped out from the plane, well; the ones who weren't on stretchers did, anyways. Kitty's eyes zeroed in on Steve. He was supported by Bucky and Dum Dum, blood dripping from his side.

"Oh my god, he's been shot," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital Visit

**Hey, guys, sorry it took so long! Finals kinda beat the crap outta me! Anyways, all done for now and I've got a special treat: a double feature both of chapter 11 and 12. Things are really starting to heat up between the Captain and Private Moldihan. Hope it was worth the wait! Love to hear what you guys think.**

**Also I've got a preview for a new Cap story in the works and a Tony Stark one shot check them out and let me know what you think!**

**Love Winter**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Ask Her to Dance**

**Chapter 11: Hospital Visit**

"Bucky, is everyone alright?" Steve asked, gripping Bucky's arm tightly as he help the paramedics get him onto a stretcher.

"Everyone's fine, well, except you."

"I'm fine. What about Kitty and Peggy, are they okay?"

"Steve, calm down. You're elevating your heart rate."

"Are they okay?" Steve asked again, this time more urgently.

Bucky could see his sweat on his skin, his pupils were dilating and he was going into shock. "They're fine."

Steve let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back, letting go of his friends arm. "Good..." His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes. His chest was heaving from the pain.

Bucky stood there watching as his best friend was taken away. He could hear the sound of running feet; he turned around just in time to see Kitty and Peggy skidding to a halt in front of him.

"What happened?" Peggy demanded.

"Agent Carter, I assure you..."

"What happened? Speak up soldier!" she continued, undetered.

"He was shot by Schmitt," he answered reluctantly.

"I need more than that."

"I don't know what happened, ma'am. He emerged from the factory and practically collapsed in my arms. All I can tell was that it was probably a close range with the amount of blood he lost."

"Oh god..." Kitty breathed. Both of her companions looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Peggy's eyes were full of concern.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Kitty... Kitty..." Bucky caught her as she fell forward. He looked at Peggy for a little help, he wasn't sure what to do; a First Class Private just fainted on him.

"Let's get her inside." Peggy just looked at the pale faced woman.

Bucky picked her up in his arms, following the Agent to her office.

* * *

"Scalpel," the doctor ordered. The cool metal instrument slipped into his hand. Pressing it to Steve's blood covered skin, he slowly dragged the blade down, cutting deeper. Opening the bullet hole even more, allowing better access to the small object that had made itself quite at home under the captain's rib cage. The silver butt of the bullet shone brightly in the light. The doctor reached for the tweezers, then reached into the wound to grip the bullet. Twisting and pulling back. Blood oozed out from around it.

Steve groaned and his body shifted.

"The anesthetic is wearing off, nurse," the doctor called. "He's coming to. He needs more anesthetic; we're nowhere near done."

The nurse moved quickly, placing the mask back over Steve's face and opening the value to the tank. Within moments his body relaxed again and he was out cold.

The doctor pulled the first bullet free from his body and moved to the second. Repeated the same steps. "Nurse sew him up and take him to recovery." The nurse took the needle and surgical thread. "I'm going to get in contact with Colonel Phillips."

* * *

"Kitty… Kitty…" Peggy spoke softly as the young private opened her . The cold pack pressed to her head. Bucky leaned over the agent looking concerned. Kitty lay on the floor of Peggy's office. The young private blinked slowly, her eyes focusing.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," Peggy answered, helping her sit up.

Within moments the reality hit again, "Steve." She quickly got to her feet, but almost collapsed again. She probably would have if Bucky hadn't been there.

"Whoa there, let's get you a little more balanced before you run off to see lover boy." Bucky smiled, helping her back in a chair.

Lover boy… she thought, Oh good god, he knows how does he know did she tell him. She looked urgently at Peggy.

"Agent Carter didn't tell me anything. I figured it out myself. I've known Steve long enough and been around enough dames to know when they're sweet on him," he explained.

"Oh," was all Kitty could say as she looked down. Steve's going to find out for sure now.

"Kitty..." He knelt down in front of her. "He was worried about you, he didn't think you were safe when paramedics were trying to get him on a stretcher."

"Is he alright?" she asked quietly.

Bucky laughed. "He's Captain America; he'll be fine."

"Do you think you're okay now?" Peggy asked. Kitty nodded, standing up and looking around at the other two. "We were waiting for you to come to before we went to see how surgery went. We both figured you would want to see him."

She couldn't help but be worried about what she would see when she walked into the hospital room. She remembered going to visit her brother's friends in the hospitals back home. Seeing all the broken men upset her, made her realize what this world was coming too.

* * *

The smell of the hospital tickled her nose as she sat in the waiting room, her fingers tapping impatiently.

"He's going to be okay, Kitty. Steve's taken a bullet before." Peggy rubbed her back. The sound of army boots on the tile floor made them glance up, but it wasn't Bucky, just one of the other Corporals.

"I know but still I don't want him to die."

"Maybe now is a good a time as ever for you to tell him how you feel." Peggy smiled at her.

Kitty sighed. "I'm never going to tell him; it's easier if he doesn't know. I don't need the rejection."

Just then Bucky came back into the waiting room. Peggy stood up and met him half way. "How is he?"

"He wants to see Kitty." Bucky smiled at the small blonde.

"Oh…" Kitty stood up slowly, looking between them.

"Tell him…" Peggy urged. Kitty shook her head no as she felt Bucky's hand on her back.

"Come on, I'll show you to his room." He smiled again, leading her away from Peggy.

As they walked down the hall Kitty felt the bitter memories closing in around her. All the hours she had spent in the hospitals back home reading to the soldiers who had come home, spending hours talking hours talking with them when no one had cared to come visit them. Volunteering as a candy stripper had brought her and her Sergeant together. He had been sent back home to recover from his injuries, and she had been sent to cheer him up. Once he was out of the hospital he treated her like a real lady. She would have never imagined the monster that had hidden inside until it came out only after they had moved in together. She shivered at the memory of the two years spent controlled and manipulated. She hoped she would never have to see that man again in her life.

They stopped outside room 218. "I've got to warn you, he's not in the best shape of his life."

"I've probably seen worse," she answered, turning the door handle slowly. Gathering her courage, she pushed open the door and stepped in.

"I'll be in the waiting room," Bucky murmured.

She nodded before closing the door. She turned, her eyes falling on Steve. He was propped up in bed, wearing his tight SSR shirt. She could see a small bruise on his jaw, most likely from his meeting with Red Skull. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Steve..." She spoke quietly as she pulled out the wooden chair that sat in the corner. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but what else can you expect?" He smiled.

Kitty didn't like that he was acting so nonchalant about being shot at close range. How can he be so… so… I don't know. Doesn't he realize that there are people who worry about him, who care about him. "I was worried about you," She replied softly, glancing shyly away from him.

"Oh…" He looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

She reached out and touched his hand. "Please don't be sorry, you were just doing your duty." She stared up into his eyes. She was mesmerized by them as he looked back at her.

"Kitty..." He looked down at her hand over his. "Please, I don't need someone else worrying about me. Especially not you, you have enough to worry about. All I want to do is protect my country, protect the people I love and care about." He turned his hand over in hers and intertwined their fingers.

She looked down and at seeing their gently interlaced fingers she withdrew, pulling her hand back from his. "Captain Rogers, is there anything you need me to do while you recover?" she asked. It wasn't right for her to allow her feelings to get the best of her or even to think about the Captain and her. She knew that was against the rules. She doubted Colonel Phillips would turn a blind eye to them like he had to Rogers and Peggy.

"Kitty… Please, why won't you open up to me?" he asked.

"I told you earlier, Captain," she whispered. "If you keep your feelings to yourself, then everything will be okay."

"Kitty, I just want to get to know you."

"Why? Why do you want to get to know me?" she asked, a little harsher than she meant to.

"Because…" He knew it wasn't a good enough answer but he wasn't going to blurt out that it was because he had feelings for her. "Because I know what you're going through and I know I can trust you. I want to have a relationship that goes farther than just working together."

"Oh…" she answered softly, looking away. What does he mean by that, a relationship that goes farther than just working together? She was ashamed of being so short with him.

"I know you don't think people care about you but there are people who do and I'm one of them. I want you to open up just a bit so I know how you feel. So I can help," he pleaded. Reaching up, he touched her cheek, brushing his thumb over the scar by her eyebrow. It was almost as if he was asking her to tell him about the hell that was her life before she joined the army.

"Steve…" she whispered, moving to sit on the side of his bed.

His hand came to rest on her outer thigh, and he blushed as he realized where his hand was.

"His name was Sgt. Andrew Cavalier," she started off slowly, drawing a deep breath trying to dull the tightness in her chest that was building. "He had been sent home when the war broke; I was a candy stripper at the hospital he was in. That's how we met. I thought I was in love on our first date." Kitty scoffed to herself. "I was one of those girls who grew up with fairy tales and love at first sight, but now I find it all hard to stomach. He was a sweet and romantic man, until… until I moved in with him. That's when it all started. I should've expected it, the relationship was just too good to be true. He was the one who gave me this scar, as well as a few others, it took almost a year to get the gumption to leave," she finished.

"Why did you stay so long? Why did you stay there and take it?"

"I left a few times but he always found me or I always came back. Finally I enlisted. He hasn't found me yet and I hope he never does."

"But Pricilla, why does she torment you so?"

"We were working in the same dress shop together before. I've been at her mercy for longer than the time I've been here," she answered. "There is nothing I can do anymore. It just seems everywhere I go the only people I attract are people who want to make my life a living hell."

Steve sighed, studying the broken woman in front of him. He didn't know what to do, what to tell her; she suffered in a completely different way from how he had when he was little Steve. All she wanted was safety, the ability to go one day without fighting. He leaned forward, removing his hand from her hip, reaching up, cupping her face and forcing her to look into his eyes. He could see she was struggling to fight back tears, but she didn't want him to see her cry. "Kitty," he started, leaning in close. He felt the sudden urge to kiss her. Her plump lower lips quivered weakly as she stared up into his eyes. "Kitty, would you…"

The door opened, a nurse walked in. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but visiting hours are over."

"Alright, sorry. I didn't think it was that late in the day…" Kitty replied, getting up. She pulled back, Steve's hand slipping from her cheek. "Good night, Captain." She smiled shyly at him before turning and leaving the room.

Steve gazed longingly after her. He had just finally gotten the confidence to ask her to go for coffee off base when they had been interrupted.

* * *

Kitty hurried down the hall towards the waiting room to find Peggy still waiting for her. "What happened?"

Kitty bit her lip. "I'll tell you once we're out of earshot," Kitty replied.


	12. Chapter 12:Sins

**Ask her to Dance **

**Chapter 12: Sins**

It had been a week since Steve had been released from the hospital, and two weeks since she felt his hand on her skin. Both Phillips and Peggy had ordered him to bed rest but something told Kitty that he wasn't going to listen. If he had been trying to get some work done he was doing a very good job of sneaking around so no one would notice, however her commanding officer being laid up for a week or two didn't stop her from having work to do. She had been assisting Agent Carter over the last week and to say the least she enjoyed it almost as much as working up Steve. Hours of typing, and filing with endless gabbing, they seemed to never run out of things to talk about. Peggy graced her with stories of her dates with Steve, and how it felt to have him kiss her. Kitty didn't feel jealous she loved hearing the stories, she would ask to hear them, they allowed her imagination to run wild, and think about what if she and Steve were to get together. She knew she could be open with Peggy about her feelings about Steve.

Peggy would tease her, about dreaming about him or about what happened at the hospital, and if Kitty was tired she would ask if she had spent the night in his hospital bed; when she arrived in the office. Kitty would simply blush and say no, when she really had been dreaming about him. Eventually Peggy would pull the dream out of her. After telling her, Peggy would laugh and sake her head, telling her she was a hopeless romantic for the man and that she should do something crazy like kiss him on his first day back to work.

It was already getting late as Kitty walked up the stairs towards Steve's office. With tomorrow being her first day back at work she needed to get everything ready for him. Between the two of them, they were going to have a lot of paperwork to get caught up on. The corridor to the office was cool, and she suspected the office was going to be even colder considering no one had really been in it in a week, and in that time over a foot of snow had fallen and temperatures had dropped to below 0. She couldn't deny the fact that she had grown to miss him and with the ever present winter chill she wish more and more she could be the one he wrapped his arms at night. She looked at her hands as she pulled out her keys; they were black with ink from the fight she had gotten into with the ink strips for the type writer in Peggy's office earlier that afternoon.

Stepping forward she unlocked the door and slowly pushed it opened, light flooding the hall, "Kitty..." The bottle of rubbing alcohol hit the floor and shattered.

"Oh my god Captain..." Her cheeks turning red a few of her files slipping from her hands, scattering across the floor. "You're supposed to be in bed." She tried desperately not to look at the half naked captain in front of her. Bending down to pick up the files she had dropped she couldn't avoid at looking at the sight in front of her. He was the definition of masculinity, pale skin stretched over well defined smooth muscles. However as she gazed at him awestruck she couldn't help but notice the blood seeping down his ribs and abdomen. He was trying hopelessly to bandage himself back up and get dressed so he wouldn't be embarrassing himself any longer. She let out a sigh, _I'm going to hell for this._ Setting down her files she made her way slowly to him. "Steve," She took the roll of gauze from his large hands, "Let me." She watched as his blush grew from his cheeks, over his ears and down his neck.

"Alright…" He was so shy, this wasn't exactly his preferred way for a woman to see him without his shirt, but then again he preferred women not to see him shirtless at all. He had been raised that only time it was appropriate was after marriage, a woman wasn't supposed to see a man shirtless before that. Looking down on Kitty he had the prime opportunity to slip back into a day dream, he had thought about her so much in the hospital. Though this time her flawless pink cheeks weren't completely pink. He couldn't help but notice the rather large ink smudge from the edge of her mouth and across her cheek to almost her ear. The ink mark on her face only made his blood run hotter, at that very moment he was ignoring the fact that he was in pain or the she was trying to tell him something, he couldn't help but become over run by his male needs.

Kitty felt like every inch of her body was on fire as she held the gauze. Trying hopelessly to tear her eyes away from his marvelous form. As if she wasn't warm enough she could feel the warmth of his body wrapping around her. Her hands trembled as she set the gauze down on the table slowly looking up at him, his devilishly handsome features twisting into a shy and awkward half smile. _He's caught me staring…_ she thought taking a deep breath bending slightly, reaching out to touch the area around the wounds. He jerked away, his breath hitching.

She laughed quietly, "I haven't even touched you yet. Just try to relax."

"Sorry I've just," he swallowed hard, "Never done this before." He took a deep breath and tried to relax, but he found that rather hard especially with the ever growing weight between his legs.

Running cold fingers over his tight warm skin. She heard him inhaled sharply and tensed. He was in pain, the skin around the wound was red and swollen, the stitches hanging in tatters from the sore skin. "Steve, does that hurt?" She asked.

"What's your definition of pain?" he asked with a small laugh.

She sighed, straightening up, "Steve please try and be serious. You've ripped your stitches out. What have you been doing?" They shared a long gaze, Steve closed his azure eyes, slowly opening them. She felt as if her heart had stopped all together as they looked at each other. Before she could stop herself she stepped closer to him, there body's only millimeters away. He could smell her intoxicating perfume, it brought back so many good memories, and so many terrible ones too. His eyes instinctively darted down to her softly curving cherry lips.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," she bit her lower lip.

He watched as she bent down again to care for his injuries. With shaking hands she carefully began to remove the rest of the stitches from his body. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his hands tighten into fists to help deal with the pain. "Maybe you should sit down it might be better."

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

Swallowing hard she continued her work, as the bullet holes opened wider more and more blood began to seep from them. "I have nothing to clean them with." She looked in the first aid kit; the only bottle of alcohol was broken all over the floor.

"Kitty, down the hall in the bathroom there's another first aid kit go get the alcohol out of there."

She nodded, "Steve, everything is going to be okay."

He nodded, his hand coming down over the open sore on his side. He knew things weren't good the moment he had taken those bandages off, but he wasn't about to go back to the hospital. He watched her level, letting out a huge sigh, as his body relaxed. _Keeping your composure around a beautiful dame is hard work not to mention when she's taking care of you. _Steve had never in a thousand years imagined a woman like Kitty waiting on him hand and foot or even caring about him the way she did. He looked at his blood cover hand and back at his side. He already missed her cold slender fingers on his skin. He couldn't stop thinking about her, how close she was to him just moments ago, how he should have just reached out and kissed her. He had so many chances and he never took one of them. Just then the door opened and she appeared again alcohol bottle in hand.

"This is going to hurt." she looked up at him with eyes that said she was sorry. He watch as she poured the liquid over a gauze pad and pressed in to his side. The sting ripped through his side and he clenched his teeth other, inhaling shapely through his nose.

Kitty felt his abdomen tense under her hands, the sight of his muscles moving so seamlessly was like a dream. Wiping away all the dried and fresh blood from his side she lifted a small needle with suture thread hanging from it. Bring his skin together she pushed the needle from one side to the other then back again. The blood stopped oozing out from the wound as she clipped the last thread and moved on to the one on his abdomen.

Steve felt as if every inch of his body was on fire as her hands caressed his skin, the poke of the needle was dulled by her hands being so gentle. It took every drop of will power for him not to reach out and take her hand. The cool burn of the alcohol came again, before he felt her place new fresh gauze pads over his wounds, wrapping the long roll of gauze around his ribs, over and over again to hold them I place.

"There as good as new." she smiled up at him stepping back, the broken glass of the bottle crunching under her heel.

The absence of her hands brought him back to reality and honestly he didn't like the feeling, "Kitty."

She looked up from repacking the first aid kit. His hand came against her cheek for the second time in two week, his calloused thumb brushing over her cheek. She closed her eyes almost expecting something more.

"You… you have ink on your cheek."

Her eyes fluttered open and her cheeks immediately turned red, _you idiot of course you had ink on your cheek nothing can ever go right for you. _"Oh, thank you." She answered modestly, turning her head quickly back to focus on her earlier task.

He couldn't help but notice her blush as he reached for his shirt. Kitty finished pack up the kit and closed it looking back over at her commanding officer, his tan cotton button down hanging loosely around his body. Her heart skipping a beat as she picked up the kit carrying it back to it place on one of the shelves. _Kitty pull it together, _she blinked hard trying not to think about him but every time she blinked there he was that god like image of him shirtless or with his shirt unbuttoned. She heard him moving about behind her and the sound of the desk chair squeak. Turning slowly she found Steve completely dressed looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She picked up the small hand broom, the dust pan and a rag so she could clean up the broken bottle.

Steve relaxed back in his chair the pain in his side dulling as he looked at the week's worth of paperwork that Kitty had been so kind to pile on his desk. Organized by date and what needed completing first. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her. He was trying his very best not to look at her or think about what had just happened, he tried to ignore the throbbing coming from his manhood, but it was too much he couldn't focus on what he was supposed to be doing.

He leaned back in his chair expecting to see Kitty making herself busy by filing papers, or organizing his book shelves but instead she was on her hands and knees cleaning up the broken bottle. The tight chocolate colored uniform skirt stretched tightly across her perfectly round as, the line that ran up the back of her legs drawing his eyes up. He swallowed hard has his eyes stayed locked on her ass. She shifted her hips slightly and it was like he had been struck with lightning. His heart pounded in his chest, sending testosterone shooting through his veins. All he wanted at that very moment was her, every inch of her cream skin pressed against his, lips glossy with moisture from their kisses. Images of what he wanted played in his head, _Steve you have to get out of here before you do something to disrespect her. _Rationality was becoming less and less as he sat there for another long moment. Steve couldn't deny it anymore he needed release. Getting up quickly he grabbed his jacket.

"Steve where are you going?" She asked sitting back.

His eyes darted over her face, his mouth going dry as they slipped lower over the curve of her blouse covered breasts. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you in the morning ma'am." He swallowed hard, as he headed for the door.

"Alright. Good night." She smiled after him.

He disappeared out the door, _Steve you're going to hell for everything that's happened tonight. _His pace quickened as he continued down the hall, he needed to get back to his room as soon as possible, the tightness in his groin was growing worse and worse.

* * *

His room was warm, the bed still unmade, and it was a welcoming sight. He struggled to get his clothes off as fast as he could. The warmth touched his skin, and his was immediately thrown back into day dreams. He could feel her hands on his skin again, the tender press of her soft finger tips.

"Kitty," Her name passed his lips almost as if he had lost all memory of where he was or what he was doing. He knew he had to stay quiet but he didn't want to but then again he didn't want to be alone doing this himself right now either. Pushing his boxers down past his hips he stood completely naked in front of his empty bed. Looking down on himself with a smile, he still hadn't gotten over what the serum had done to him.

Relaxing back on his bed he closed his eye thinking about the pretty little dame and what she did to him. He imagined what he had wanted to do to her back in his office only minutes before.

_"Private Moldihan, leave it for now there is something more important to do." Her long blonde curls falling from her bun as she stood to face him. _

_ "Yes what is?" _

The sound of her voice in his head made his cock twice with anticipation. Steve ran his finger tips down the center of his chest and over the bandages. The muscles of his abdomen tensed, his breath shuddered.

_"Steve…" She whispered against their kiss. _

_ "Kitty I know this isn't proper but I can't deny it anymore I need you." He ravaged her smooth ivory skin with kisses moving lower down her neck as he lifted her up on to his desk. She spread her legs apart to accommodate him, his hands ran against her stocking cover legs pushing her skirt up so he could press himself full against her the warmth of her wrapped around his manhood sent shivers through his body._

At last he wrapped his hand around his aching cock, his hips bucked involuntarily upward at the touch.

_Her slender finger tips pulled his shirt down over his arm, her hands making their way back to his chest. Pulling back he looked at her, perched there in front of him, her blouse unbuttoned revealing full round breast spilling from her pink lace bra._

_ "Captain put your hands on me." She whispered pulling him in for another kiss. _

_ He could feel her hands on his bandaged sides sliding down to the belt at his waist. _

Steve pulled his hand up over his erection, from base to tip. The palm of his hand covered with the pre cum that oozed from the slit. Sparks and shivers raced through his body, curling pleasure like a brewing storm low in his abdomen and opened his eye from a moment breaking away from his daydream, his flesh swelled and shudder within his grip, the muscles along his abdomen tighten with every involuntary pump of his over-anxious hips. He couldn't take his eyes off himself, licking his lips in dizzy admiration as he began to thumb his slit. Letting his head fall back again, he slipped back into Kitty's welcoming warm grasp.

_"Captain," She whispered against his ear, her hand slipping against his now bare erection, "Please take me." _

_ His hands on her thighs hold her tight skirt around her hips; he watch as she laid back down on the desk top, her beautiful flushed body laid out for him like a fresh page in his art book. Bringing his hips forward, his head pressed against her tight wet opening. _

_ "Steve…" she breathed out as he pushed forward into her._

"Oh, god Kitty." he bit his lower lip, as he reached lower with his free hand fondling his swollen and sensitive testicles. His eyelids fluttered as pleasure simmered all through him. "Oh God," he breathed as he curled his fingers, teasing the tender skin beneath them.

Steve had never felt desire like this. He thrust against his hand again, he wasn't in control of himself anymore. He wanted more than this, he didn't just want to imagine being buried to the hilt inside Kitty. He wanted her body, her warmed, her wetness wrapped around him, he wanted heat, the friction, the sweat and kisses on his skin. He wanted to writhe and churn, to bury into her with the full power of his masculinity. The heel of one of his feet dug into the mattress as he braced himself as he arched off the bed. He didn't know what to do with himself - it was too much - he _needed_ something, needed her, needed release.

_"Steve, oh Steve…" She moaned his name over and over again. It was as if his name could mean anything in the world. His paw like hands stroked her breasts, memorizing there shape, and the way she gasped when he touched them. Leaning down, their lips met in a hot passionate kiss. Her tongue sliding over his full bottom lips, before sucking on it._

He could feel his climax surging to the forefront, as he franticly worked himself.

_"Steve, I'm… I'm…" she felt of a blissful cry, arching into him. Her warmth tightening around him._

"Kitty…" He panted her name, his hand coming up to tighten around the head covering the slit. The warmth something similar to what he was imagining. His joints locked and his muscles spasmed, leaving him drawn taut and teetering on the edge. Time slowed for him. With lips parted and breath held he savored his plateau, until it all came crashing in; his orgasm consumed him, shooting from him in an impossible torrent. A low groan escaped from his chest as he spilled his seed into his hand.

His body shuttering he relaxed, opening his eyes, and letting go of himself. He looked down. White creamy liquid covered his palm and his lower abdomen, not a drop on Kitty's patch job though. Letting out a content sigh, Steve wiped his hand clean on his sheets on rolled over, and pulled the blankets over his naked waist. His eyes immediately went to the bedside table. He had returned Kitty's file to the record room but he had kept two of the pictures from it and one was propped up against her bedside lamp. Tucking his arm under his head he stared at her picture until his eyes slipped shut.


	13. Chapter 13: Andrew

**Here's chapter 13. Hope you enjoy sorry for any errors my editor is still MIA. Also sorry if this chapter is slow there might be a bit of a lull in action until the next big event. But still hope you enjoy! **

**Ask her to Dance **

**Chapter 13: Andrew **

A knock sounded at his door. Steve rolled on to his back and opened his eyes, the room was black, the darkness of night still blanketing the world outside his window. Something told him wakeup call was still hours away from now. The knock came again. He forced himself up into a sitting positing the aching in his body reminded him of yesterday, it had worn his body down even more and he still felt exhausted. Throwing back the covers he exposed his nakedness to the cold air, a shiver rippling through his body as he turned the bedside lamp on bathing the room in gold. Searching about for clean cloths he dressed and opened the door.

"Agent Carter," he was greatly surprised to see her up this early, fully clothed and radiant.

"Steve," her voice was serious, "I need to show you something. Come with me."

He didn't argue, he grabbed his keys and fallowed her, "Peggy what's going on?" He had no problem matching her pace.

"Look Steve I know about what happened yesterday with Kitty and if you want to keep her safe you need to know this."

He stopped dead in his tracks; _I'm I getting court-martialed for disobeying orders and not staying in bed?_ "Look Peggy nothing happened yesterday, I didn't do anything..."

She cut him off, "It has nothing to do with that, it has to do with something in her file." She stopped at the door to his office waiting for him to open it.

"Peggy, what's going on?"

She flipped through the large stack of personal files on his desk looking for something. "Steve, the other day I noticed something in one of these files and it was rather bothersome. I didn't know why and then it registered the name, his name was in Kitty's file." She pulled out a file and handed it to him.

Steve opened the file, and looked at the name on the papers inside, _He's found her._

* * *

Kitty looked down at her bare legs, not a pair of stockings could be spared by the rich, and she wasn't the only one on base who didn't have a set. It was actually easier to couldn't the women on base to had a pair or too. Peggy was one of the lucky few. She sat at her desk waiting for Captain Rogers to appear, she had seen him at breakfast but no words were exchanged, he didn't even return her smile, in all honesty he had looked rather troubled by something, but she couldn't exactly think about that right now, she had to draw a line up the back of her legs to look like she wore stockings. Leaned down and twisting her legs slowly she began to drag the thin brown pencil up the back of her leg. It seemed straight but she wouldn't be able to tell until she was done. She stretched out her other leg and began to draw up that one when the door opened and he appeared. Quickly she hid her legs under her desk hoping he wouldn't notice, "Morning Captain."

At the sound of her voice he couldn't help but feel warmth through his body, and all his worries disappear, "Morning." He had seen her trying to hide her legs and the pencil she had used to draw the seams on her legs, and he smiled to himself.

She leaned down while he was hanging his jacket up and finished the seam on her left leg and tucked the pencil back into her desk. She got up and walked over to his desk. "Sir," She started as he settled himself in his chair. "What will you have me do this morning?"

"I need you to," reached for a large stack of envelopes, "To date, stamp these, and address them. We've got a lot of paper work to do."

"I understand." She took the envelopes and the list of names from him.

As she walked away from him, his eye dropped to her bare legs, knowing she wasn't wearing stockings made him quiver with excitement. He had only ever imagined what the skin on the rest of her body had felt like, and now he had a little bit more to fuel his imagination with.

_Envelopes, _she sighed picking up a pen, and began writing, _this isn't what I signed up for. Yes I know I'm a woman I pledged to serve the captain in whatever way he needed, but I've been here a month now and I haven't seen the battle field. _She looked at him from across the room, kind of ashamed she wanted to be doing something more important then this.

As she wrote her mind drifted to the events of yesterday, she could feel the blush on her cheeks but she didn't mind. The heat was welcoming against the cold air in the office. The office was quiet only the scratching of pens was heard. The air was quite cold, she shivered even though her long-sleeved blouse and jacket of her uniform. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Steve getting up and removing his over jacket, and pushing up the sleeves of his shirt. _How is he warm? _

"Captain, is it alright if I run and get something warm to drink?" She asked getting up from her desk.

"No not at all." He smiled looking up from his work.

"Would you like anything?"

"No I'm alright, thank you Kitty."

Sliding her chair back under the desk she turned and departed, she who body melted at the touch of the warm hall air. She headed down the hall, towards the small coffee room on the main floor. She could hear the phones ringing in the back ground as she poured herself a cup of coffee. The mug was warm in her hand, as she added some cream ad sugar.

"Private Moldihan,"

She turned to see Bucky behind her.

"Morning Sergeant." She smiled; she could see another man standing in the doorway dressed in the same sergeant's outfit Bucky wore.

"Is Steve around?"

"He's in his office. Is there smoothing you need to tell him?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on the other man. He seemed familiar, _He looks like Andrew. That can't be possible he was discharged. _ She pushed the thought away into the back of her mind and turned her full attention back to Bucky.

"Yeah, I guess he's buried in a mountain of paper work at this point."

"That he is." She laughed.

"Can you just tell him Howard needs to see him when he's got a moment?" Bucky asked.

"Yes I can tell him that."

"Thank you." With that he turned to leave, the other man fallowing closely behind him, his eyes locked on her.

The stare made her feel unsettled, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, since she was with him. _I'm just over thinking things, it can't be possible it's him, it just can't. _Shaking away the thoughts and the feelings she started to head back. In light of her best efforts the eerie feeling kept coming back.

Opening the door, she found Steve gone again, disappeared from behind his desk. She sighed as she walked over to the desk; the files that were done were stacked up on the floor besides the chair. Bending down to pick them up the open file on the desk caught her eye. Straighten up she picked up the file and looked at it.

"Oh my god..." She breathed. _It was him, he'd found her. _Every chance for the life she had hoped for once she joined the army was gone. Her hands shook uncontrollably, as she stared at the file.

"Kitty..." Steve's voice seemed so far away, "Kitty." He spoke again. Her head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes were fear stricken. "Kitty, it's going to be okay." He took the file from her hands and set it down on the desk. She was still frozen to the spot. Reaching out to her he placed his hands on her shoulder leaning down to look into her eyes.

"Steve... Please tell me that you're not thinking of..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Kitty, I wouldn't dare. After knowing what he's done to you, I wouldn't let him hurt you again. I can promise you that much."

"Promises mean little in the military captain." She whispered his, own words back to him.

They stared at her for a long moment, letting out a sigh. "Kitty you have my word, he gets within a 5 foot radius from you, and god forbid touches you I'll kill'em."

Those words brought her back to life, "Thank you." She whispered, "Oh, Howard needs to see you when you have a moment."

"Alright," he smiled at her, "Private, if you don't mind could you take these files to Agent Carter. If she doesn't need them would you mind sending them up to the Colonel?"

"No not at all, Sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"Have you finished your earlier tasks?"

"Yes, I have." She answered picking up the pile of files again.

"However, before you do that. Come here." He beckoned for her to come besides him as he sat at his desk again.

Setting the files on the edge of the desk, she came to stand at his shoulder. "Kitty, I need your opinion on something." He reached into his desk and pulled out a flyer from the local jewelers.

"I'll be honest with you." She smiled leaned over his shoulder, her long curls falling over the shoulder of his uniform.

"Okay well there a pretty dame, and I'd like to buy her something pretty for Christmas and well I can't ask Peggy for her opinion..."

Kitty felt her heart sink, _just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. _He opened the flyer.

"Which do you think?"

Reaching out, she pointed to a three strand set of pearls, with a diamond bow on it, "You can't go wrong with that one, it's a classic." She tried to sound happy for him, "Is that all captain?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

He turned her face too look at her, their eyes met again, their faces were only inches apart, "Yes that all." His eyes darted down to her bare neck, imagining how the pearls would look on her.

Kitty straightened up and picked up her files, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

"Kitty," Peggy smiled taking the files from her.

"Morning," She replied, "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Sure what do you need Hun?" She asked.

"I tried that little trick you told me about a while ago, the one about letting you hair fall over his shoulder. Well I did that and it didn't work he just continued on about wanting my opinion on buying a necklace for a girl he's interested in."

"Oh, Kitty, he'll come around try not to worry too much about it. Maybe that necklace was for you have you ever thought about that?" Peggy asked with a small smile.

"No," Kitty answered.

"Well, just think that, it very well could be for you." She smiled.

"Alright I'll try." Kitty answered.

"Before you go, this comes Friday and Saturday do you have any plans?" Peggy asked looking back up from her book.

"No, not yet, I'm supposed to work."

"Alright well I figured I should check with you before I put in a leave pass for us, so we could go into town and maybe have lunch or something, or do some Christmas shopping. I thought you could use a bit of a break considering you haven't had one since you've arrived. Plus I know Steve has a leave pass for Saturday so maybe we'll accidently run into him." Peggy told her.

"Thank you very much that would be wonderful." Kitty smiled, "I guess I'll see you during dinner then."

"Yes, we'll discuss plans for the Christmas Party. The men could use something to boost spirits."

"Alright," Kitty turned to leave.

_The office was empty again and a not lay on her desk. Gone to go see Howard I don't know when I'll be back. There isn't much work to be done. So if you have some other work that needs completing you can go to that. I will come and get you if I need you I know where to find you._

_ -Steve _

The hours passed as kitty worked away at her desk on the main leave, the bookshelves sheltering her from the world outside.

"So ma'am what's the chances of me finding you here?"

She looked up at the man perched on the edge of her desk, and startled back. Andrew looked down at her removing the hat from his head. "I do have to say it took me a while, but I found you. I told you that when you left I'd find you and I'd take you back. Well surprise, surprise."

Kitty pressed back into her chair away from him.

"Sergeant, do you have somewhere else to be, other then harassing my First Class Private?" Steve deep voice dripped with irritability.

"Captain," Andrew stood and saluted him, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Sergeant, if I catch you anywhere near her again things might not be in your favor."

Kitty watched as the two men exchanged death glares. She had never Steve look so angry in the whole time she had been here. Steve waited for him to leave before turning to her, "Colonel Philips need's to see you."

"Oh?"

He smiled at her, "Once you're done there I'll need your help."

"Alright," She got up, as he turns to leave, "And Steve."

His name passing her lips stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank you." She smiled at him before they headed their separate ways.

* * *

"Private Moldihan you do know why your hear right?"

"No sir, I do not." She answered folding her hands in her lap.

He leaned forward on his desk, looking at her, "Well it seems some of the officers that you have been working with believe that you are better suited for a higher position then a First Class Private. Both Agent Carter and Captain Rogers want you to challenge the Officers exam so you can move up the ranks quickly, placing you at the rank of Second Lieutenant. This would mean you wouldn't be doing the menial jobs that you are doing now. You will work more closely with Captain Rogers, coordinating the raids and if a dare say it you may even see battle. Now it is up to you to decide if you wish to challenge the exam or not." Colonel Phillips explained.

"When do I have to be ready by?" She asked.

"Friday of this week. You'll write it in the morning. I know Agent Carter has put in a leave pass for you two that day however I will grant a half day Friday and a full day Saturday of leave."

"Alright sir." She stood, "I will take your offer up and I'll right the exam on Friday morning."

"Private Moldihan, here is the list of books you need," he reached out passing her sheet of paper. "I will see you Friday in this office. You're dismissed Private." Kitty smiled. She was going to be moving up the ranks faster then she had hoped.


	14. Chapter 14: A Hit

**Sorry guys my editor is still awol. So all the editing that needs to be done probably won't be done for a while sorry. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to get at least one more chapter done by Christmas Eve but no promises. Unfortunately the Christmas Party chapters wouldn't be done on time so they wouldn't be up before Christmas however, hopefully they will be done soon tho**

**Love Winter XOXOXOX**

**PS: Merry Christmas or Merry Whatever you celebrate if you don't do Christmas! **

**Ask her to Dance **

**Chapter 14: A Hit**

A smile crossed his face as he looked at her across the mess hall. Her dinner pushed across the two person table a span of books and paper in front of her. She had a pencil tucked in her hair, and one behind her ear.

"She's studying hard don't you agree captain." Peggy smiled sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I guess she's not going to be around much anymore if she passes." He looked at the brunette.

"I wouldn't say that captain." She smirked looking at him.

"Peggy what do you know?" He asked putting his fork down and turning to her.

She smiled, looking away from him, "I don't know anymore then you know." He sighed looking at the agent next to him.

"However Steve I will say this much to you. You still don't know a thing about woman."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you asking her to pick out a necklace, for a pretty dame," Peggy looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't see where you are going with this."

She rolled her eyes, "Steve asking her to that tells her that she's nothing more than a friend to you that you're not interested at all."

Steve looked down at his food feeling like a complete idiot. He didn't know that's how women's minds worked, and now he just blew his chances with her. His day just kept getting worse. First Andrew, now he had destroyed ever chance he had with her.

Kitty hadn't moved from her spot even after the dinner commotion had calmed down. She had been lucky enough to find all the books that she had needed in Steve's office and the library in the basement of the barracks.

* * *

"I see your body guard isn't here." Andrew's voice came from in front of her.

Looking up she saw him slipping into that chair across the table. "I think the air in here just got a little to stale for my liking." She answered closing one of her books.

"Look Kitty I just want to talk."

"You're all talk and no action Andrew I spent over a year listening and I'm done. You wouldn't change. Now just leave me be." She snapped at him.

"Now private is that anyway to speak to higher ranking personal?" He smirked at her.

He had caught her, backed her right up into his trap. "I'm sorry sir." She replied looking down at her books again. She was defenses against him, she had no hope of getting out of her without being scathed.

"Now, Kitty I was thinking I could take you out maybe to a supper club this Friday evening and well you know maybe we can relight our old flame." He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sergeant but I'm going to have to decline. I already have plans."

He make a sound of disapproval in his throat, "With who you're darling Captain Rogers. God you really are pathetic, chasing him even once you've join the army."

She felt the bitter pain rising up in her chest again, grabbing a hold of her heart and tearing it in two. "Good night Sir." With that she picked up her stuff and turned. Leaving him alone at the table.

"You know Kitty you'll never get it through your head that a guy like him will never go for a dame like you." He yelled after her.

Kitty bit her lip as she left the mess hall heading up the stairs, the tears welling up in her eyes again. She took a deep breath and let it out, hoping it would help ease the tightness in her chest. Hurrying up the many flights of stairs, until she emerged on her floor.

* * *

"So, what are the chances of seeing you here?" A female voice reached his ears.

Turning Andrew found Pricilla slinking out of the shadows, "What do you think?" He smirked at her.

Slipping next to him she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well I know you your not exactly the kind of man to serve his country just because you can. So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're here to try and get Kitty back, and if you can't get her back you're going to make it very hard for her to go a day without torment."

He tapped his finger to his nose, she smirked at him, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

* * *

Reaching for her keys she began to unlock her door, "How is studying going?" He asked from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled at him, "Oh Steve." She struggled to keep all the books in her arms in her arms.

"Here Kitty let me." He reached forward taking some of the books out of her arm.

"Steve I can..."

"Kitty, I've got it."

She couldn't stop smiling as she unlocked the door and pushed it opened. Stepping inside her room she set her books down on the small desk by the window. Turning she came face to face with him. He set the books down, his arms caging around her. "Steve..." She whispered.

"Kitty, I saw him with you again." She looked away from him. "I told you I'd kill him if he tried anything, I'm a man of my word and so help me if I see that again. I just want you to be safe, and if that means transforming you to another unit or even state side again I will do it. You have bigger things to worry about like this test, then having him casing you like a dog."

"Captain I'm a big girl I can handle myself, but if something happens I'll make sure I report it to you." She looked up at him.

His expression he wore was hard and ridged, unchanging even when she smiled at him. She could feel something change between them. "Make sure that you do private." With that he turned and walked away closing the door to her room. Steve couldn't deny he was mad, not at her but with himself, for letting that man get near her again. He closed the door to his room and leaned back against it letting out a sigh and covering his face with his hands. _She doesn't understand that she can't take care of herself. I don't want to see her hurt. God damn it way can't I just tell her I want to take care of her, I need to take care of her. That I think I'm in love with her. _Letting out another sigh, he stood and began to undress.

Back in Kitty's room, she sat on her bed quite unnerved by what he had said to her. This was the second time today she had seen his angry. She wanted to know why he was so adamant about protecting her. Reaching across her bed under her pillow she felt of the trading card under it. Pulling it out she held it in her hands. She had four of the cards, she was only missing two from the collection. She started down at him, she couldn't deny that he looked handsome in that uniform of his, or that she had felt slightly closer to him when he was rough and angry with her. _I don't understand it, why do I feel like a man cares for me when he is angry with me or uses the tone of voice Steve just used with me. Why does it feel good to be hurt? _She didn't understand herself at that very moment she didn't understand her feelings. All she wanted before was for Steve to scoop her up in his arms and treat her like a lady, and now all she wanted was for him to treat her like Andrew had. She continued to stare at the card._ Is it because that's the only kind of love I've ever know? _Looking at the time and then looking at the stack of books on her desk, she found herself not wanting to study anymore that night. Laying back on her bed, and holding the card against her chest she let her imagination drift to the amazing events of the day before. She remembered the feeling of his skin under her hands, how soft and warm it had been, and she found herself wondering if his entire body felt like that. But while she laid there she began to ponder love once again. _Is it possible that a romantic love can exist without physical pain and suffering? Is it ever possible for a man to see a woman as more than just his property? _Kitty wanted to tell herself that there was that kind of love out there somewhere but her heart continued to tell her if there was she didn't deserve it. _Peggy teases me about being a hopeless romantic, and I don't mind but it's the truth, I don't want to admit. All my ideas of romance, and well all the chances of being with Steve are just that hopeless. Pricilla and Andrew are right he'll never look at me as anything more than just another girl. I'm no Peggy._

Sighing she rolled on to her side, and tucked the card under her pillow, stared at the clock watching the minutes of the night tick away. The laugher outside growing louder, as the other woman passed by, some of them she knew the names of and other she didn't, but that didn't really matter, she was left alone at night like she wanted. She had no one who she could sit and talk with late into the night, breaking the rule of everyone must be in their rooms by midnight. No one other then Peggy who actually attempted to be friends with her. The bitter thoughts of abandonment seemed almost comforting to her as she laid there.

_"You have your precious captain to hide behind for now." _Pricilla's words rang in her head. She liked to think she had Steve but the truth was she really didn't have him at all.

The next day few days went without any exciting events. Kitty found herself finding ever excuse to avoid Steve, making herself hope that the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder was true. The few moments they did spend together Kitty found herself concentrating on him more than her work. Andrew had become more sly, and made his passes at her when he knew Steve was anywhere near. She did her very best to ignore them and continue on with her day praying Friday would come sooner then she knew it would.

* * *

Finally Thursday evening rolled around to her relief. She began to head down the stairs towards the library to study, Andrew was coming up the stair in front of her. She didn't look at him as they passed, but he wasn't just going to let her go. Reaching his hand out as she passed he gave her ass a rather tight squeeze. She gasped turning to him.

"Sergeant don't you think that is rather inappropriate?"

He smirked at her, "Private you may not want to tempt me." Kitty, let out a sigh and turned to continue down the stairs when he grabbed her pinning her against the wall. A small squeak left her throat as her books tumbled from her hands making a loud clatter as they continued to fall down the stairs. She knew there was no hiding the fear in her eyes, as she stared at him. "You think you're safe hiding behind Captain America. When you're not, both you and I know he'll have to go out on a mission sooner or later and when he does you're mine." He pressed his lips to her.

In reaction she pulled away and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the narrow stair well. A small red mark appeared on his cheek, as he turned to look back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Now isn't that cute; trying to protect yourself." Andrew let go of her, and made it look like he was turning away from her, and she should have known what was to come. Kitty didn't have a chance to brace herself, for the blow it just happened. She let out a yelp of pain as the back of his hand contacted her cheek. "Where's your darling captain now?" He spat, leaving her alone. Kitty clutched at her cheek, her eyes stinging with tears from the pain, _I don't remember it hurting like this ever before._


	15. Chapter 15: An Eye for an Eye

**Editor still MIA! Sorry guys will try soon to get edited ones up, hopefully you can live through some errors. **

**Ask her to Dance**

**Chapter 15: An Eye for An Eye**

She looked in the mirror that hung on the wall in her room. The large dark crescent moon shaped bruise around her eye, had gotten worse over night. Dusting it again with makeup, and trying to hide it with her hair it had become less noticeable but she knew Steve would probably still see it. She just hoped he wouldn't ask. Looking at the clock she could see it read 7:45am, she had to be in the Colonel's office by 8, she had missed breakfast, because she had been studying, but to say the least she didn't have much of an appetite. She left her books lying on her made bed, she couldn't study anymore, _if I don't know it by now I'm not going to know it. _She straightened her skirt and slipped into her heavy wool jacket. She was ready to get this over with. The halls were quiet, and the grounds were even quieter, a fresh layer of white snow lay over the ground and crunched under her feet. Her stomach knotted tighter and tighter as she came closer to the office. The warm air of the build felt nice on her skin, as she continued on her way.

Finally she stood outside the Colonel Phillips's office. She knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened and she was greeted by the older man. "Come in private. Right this way." She followed him to a small table set up in the middle of the room. Settling herself in a chair, she looked up from more instruction.

"You have three hours to complete the exam. It will test everything, you know, logistics, basic combat, American history, geography, math, and a few other things." He set the rather thick exam booklet in front of her. "The time began when your pencil touches paper."

Picking up the pencil she began to write, the timer clicked and she knew her time was already running out. Page by page she moved through the pages, officers with files and other things flitted in and out of the office. Looking at the clock she could see it was approaching 11 faster then she had hoped. She flipped through the pages again filling in question she had skipped, and re-checking her answers. Looking up, only seconds remained until the buzzer rang, and when it did she was relieved. Laying her pencil down the paper was taken from in front of her. She got up and turned to face the Colonel.

"How long until we know?" She asked.

"About a week, two at most," He answered, "Private, how'd you get that bruise?"

"I feel victim to a falling book in the library." She answered calmly.

Phillips just raised his eyebrow at her excuse, "Captain Rogers needs to see you before you head out for the day. But after that you're free to go for the day."

"Alright thank you Colonel." She smiled, saluting him before turning to leave.

"Private, you might also what to think of a better excess about that bruise to give the Captain."

Her steps faltered for a moment. She had no better excuse she just hoped he wouldn't notice.

"That bruise looks nice on you Kitty." She turned to see Andrew leaning against the wall. She sighed and continued, she didn't need this right now. Her jacket clutched tightly to her chest, she could hear him fallowing her. "Where are you off to darling?"

Turning on her heels she faced him, "Why does it matter to you Sergeant?" She snapped.

"Oh I don't know I just like to know where my girl is always running off too."

"Andrew I am not you're girl. So stop fallowing me and just leave me alone." She answered.

He let out a little laugh, "Trying to be tough isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I don't have time for this, good day Sergeant." She was about to leave him standing there when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't you just walk away from me I was talking to you," his grip tightened on her wrist.

"Sergeant Cavalier, I think that's quite enough." Agent Carter appeared out of no where.

"Agent Cater," He let go of Kitty and turned to her.

"Private I think Captain Rogers needs to speak with you briefly then meet me in my office." Peggy told her before turned her attention back to Andrew.

Kitty turned and got out of there as quick as she could, heading straight to Steve's office.

"Captain Rogers, Steve..." She asked opening the door slowly. The office was a mess, papers, maps and files everywhere. "Steve," She called again.

"Over here..." His voice was muffled.

She walked up to his desk to find him on the floor behind it sorting through papers. "What happened?" She asked.

"I can't find the discharge sheets that Colonel sent for me to sign yesterday." He answered.

"Steve, you left them on my desk yesterday. I can see them from here." She smiled walking over to her desk and picking them up.

He stood and straightened his uniform, as she walked up to him the papers in hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He blushed. Their eyes meet and he saw it. "Kitty," he took the papers from her hands and set them aside. Reaching forward he brushed her hair away from her face before she could stop him. "What the hell happened?"

"I feel victim to a falling book," She looked away from him.

"Private, that doesn't look like any bruise that's been caused by a book."

She was scared to look up into his eyes, his fingers still held back her hair from her face. "Steve it's nothing." He pressed the pad of his fingers to it carefully and she yelped in pain. It stung, and her eyes began to water.

"Kitty, I'm going to ask you again what happened. You didn't have this yesterday." Steve moved his hand letting her hair fall back into place. He turned her jaw, forcing her to look at him. Her breathing was unsteady, blue eyes wide and scared. "He hit you didn't he?" Steve could see the tears treating to spill over on to her cheeks. She was frightened; she knew what Steve was capable of, in all honesty she half expected him to hit her when she didn't answer. "Didn't he?" His voice grew in louder and she cringer, her wall broke down.

"Yes, yes he did..." She let out a pitiful sob backing away from him. "Steve, please," She could see the anger in his eyes.

"God damn it." His hand slammed down on the table top, "Why didn't you tell me?" She let out another sob, her lower lip trembling, and tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She was terrified; she didn't want to answer him. _He's only trying to protect you._ He looked at her, his heart breaking at the sight. He face bruised and tears streaming down her cheeks it was as if he had just hit her right then and there. "This has got to stop." He shook his head.

"Steve, wait, Steve…" She reached out and touched his arm as he passed.

He stopped, he didn't look at her, "Kitty, if you wouldn't do something about it. I will I'm not going to stand by and watch you get hurt. I promised I'd protect you for him."

She had to practically run to catch up with him, as he hurried along the halls. He stopped at Peggy's office. Kitty waited outside the door.

"Where is Sergeant Cavalier?" he asked, his tone rough.

"Steve," Peggy stood up, "What's going on?"

He looked back at Kitty, who looked down. That's when Peggy saw the bruise. She hadn't noticed it before. "My god…" she breathed.

"That's what happened." Steve answered, "Do you know where he is?"

"He just went to see Howard about something. But Steve, don't…"

He turned and left before she could finish. Kitty look helplessly at her, "Oh come on we better go along and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Peggy told Kitty, as she came to the door.

Steve pushed open the door to Howard's lab, and was greeted by Mr. Stark himself. "Where is Cavalier?" Steve asked.

"He's just over there." Howard pointed out, he could see Kitty and Peggy appear through the door way. Kitty's eyes were red, tears glistening, and Peggy holding her by the shoulders. Howard knew Steve was here for Andrew because of the state that poor woman was in.

Steve looked to were Howard had pointed, and he could see Andrew, a smug smile plastered on his face. Looking back, he could see her, her beautiful eyes pleading with him to just let it be. Telling him that the pain wasn't really all that bad, that it would be okay, that he didn't need to get involved; but he knew in his heart he was doing the right thing. "Sergeant," He called walking towards him.

Andrew turned to face Steve, "Oh Captain Rogers..." He did have time to finish his sentence.

Steve grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and slammed him up against the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Andrew looked at him and smirked, "You're here to protect your precious dame, well isn't that just peachy."

Steve let go of him and landed a punch on to his jaw. The room fell quiet and all eyes were turned to the two men. The hit sent Andrew reeling, once he caught his balance he wiped the blood from his lip, and stared at Steve with angry eyes. Andrew tried to throw a punch at Steve, but he simply caught the smaller man's hand and threw another punch, putting him on the floor. Leaning down Steve grabbed him by the collar again, "You have anything else to say you bastard?" Andrew looked at him with wide eyes, he was complete fear stricken, and his eyes darted to Kitty. "You're lucky if I don't get you court-martialed for this Sergeant."

Her bottom lip quivered as she took a step forward, Peggy's hands fell away from her shoulder. She approached them very cautiously. Raising her hand she placed it gently on Steve's bicep, "Steve, I think he's learnt his lesson."

He looked at her, her eyes still red. Steve didn't want to be causing her anymore pain, "Do you want to get you're licks in too?" She shook her head, and slid her hand down to Steve's forearm. He let go of Andrew roughly and turned to Kitty, his eyes were softening as he looked at her. A long moment passed as they stood there, no words were exchanged but there was no need for them. She knew that she was safe, and that he knew she was thankful. Reaching up, he brushed her hair back away from the bruise. "You should get that looked at."

"I've had worse it'll be fine." She answered softly.

He blinked slowly and looked away from her, "At least put some ice on it."

She nodded, as he turned her towards Peggy again, "Agent Carter, take her and get her cleaned up, and some lunch."

"Yes Captain." Peggy smiled back at Steve as he let go of Kitty. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttering like it was now. There was no better chance than now to kiss him. Turning back Kitty ran down the hall back towards Steve. He hadn't been expecting this at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Instinct told him to hug her back; he could feel the hot blush taking over his face as he stared wide eyed at Peggy. Shyly he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She was stretched up on her tip-toes just to reach her around him, her face against his shoulder. She turned her face against the side of his neck lips barely brushing the skin, "Thank you Steve."

The touch of her lips and breath on his skin made his heart stop, it seemed like they were the only two people in the world at that moment. He couldn't deny it anymore he had fallen hopeless in love with this woman. Closing his eyes he savored the moment and pressed his face into her hair. He felt her pull back slightly, and he released her, but she didn't leave quite yet. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his cheek. His eyes went wide. She let go of him and smiled before walking away.

Both he and Howard stared after her, "And you say you have problems with woman." Howard scoffed.


	16. Chapter 16: Shoes with No Dress

**Okay, this is the last chapter I'm posting for about a week because I start back to university full time as of 0800 hours tomorrow, so it might be a bit. My editor is no longer MIA but she is trying to catch up on all the other chapters so I might be a bit still. Hope you enjoy tell me what you think also I posted a new Captain America One-shot check it out please and let me know. **

**Love Winter XOXOXOXO**

**Ask Her to Dance**

**Chapter 16: Shoes with No Dress**

Kitty looked up as a bag of frozen peas was dropped on the table in front of her, "The kitchen is out of ice right now the hospital needed it for the last batch of wounded; so since they're serving peas tonight for dinner they said you can help thaw these." Peggy smiled.

"Thank you," Kitty smiled picking up the bag, pressing it to the side of her face.

Peggy slide into the chair across from her, "So what was that?" Kitty looked at her blushing. "I've never seen Steve blush like that before," Peggy smiled.

"I don't know what came over me I just need to show him that I care about him in some way," Kitty answers.

"I know, and it was really sweet."

"So what do you want to do when we go into town today?" She answered.

"I don't know if we should go in today considering, your bruise," Peggy answered beckoning to Kitty's head.

"Peggy, I have a question and answer honestly. Do you think I have a chance with him?"

Peggy signed and brushed her hair back from her face, "I think you do. I mean if I was him, I would probably go for you."

"I see," Kitty answered, "I just hope that I can be everything he ever wanted."

"You will be," Peggy smiled reaching across the table and giving Kitty's hand a squeeze.

* * *

Kitty didn't think her bruise wouldn't go fade as much as it did over night. It had faded away to a dark purple with green edges. She applied her makeup covering it as much as she could, so it wouldn't draw attention while her and Peggy were in town. They weren't eating at the mess hall, they were going to walk into town and get breakfast at a local cafe before continuing they're shopping.

A knock came at her door, "Come in its opened," she called putting on her earrings.

The door opened and Steve appeared, "Morning."

"Oh, I thought you were Peggy." She smiled, quickly pulling the top few buttons of her blouse closed.

He blushed at the sight of her doing so, "She sent me to get you, she's waiting for you down stairs, I'm escorting you two into town."

"Alright, I'm just about ready," she answered picking up her jacket and slipping it on.

"Kitty, Peggy wasn't the only reason I came to see you. I wanted to check how you were doing?"

"I'm alright."

Steve stopped her, and instantly brushed his hand against her face. She looked back at him, as he touched the bruise. "It's looking better. Kitty, yesterday..." She felt embarrassment come over her as he opened the door for her. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"But that's is still no excuses, I know we're in a war and I shouldn't be so long fashioned but I have certain opinions on women and war."

"Like what Steve?" Just as he was about to answer Peggy came in to view, and the conversation changed to greetings and conversation about evens on the base. As they left the safety of the compound, the bitter chill of the damp winter tightened its hold on Kitty. Peggy and Steve talked while she stayed quiet, it seemed they had more to talk about then she did with him. She pulled the collar of her jacket up, to deter to blowing wind. They came closer and closer in to town, and Kitty welcomed the sheltered streets openly. The whole time they had been walking all she thought about was how she had kissed him yesterday, how soft his cheek was under her lips.

They stopped out a small restaurant, "Steve, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Peggy asked giving Kitty a little wink.

"Thank you for the invite Peggy but I have to go see the jeweler about something." He smiled at Kitty as he said that. Almost instantly she felt her heart sink at the mention of the necklace. It brought her world crashing in around her, but this time she wasn't going to let it show, though subconsciously she reached up, touching the single strand of pearls that her mother had given to her, it was the only thing she had left of her.

"Alright, well maybe, we'll meet up later." Peggy smiled.

"Sound good," Steve turned and began to walk away.

The two women ducked into the restaurant and settled themselves at a table for two. "So I guess you know about the dame he's buying the necklace for." Kitty asked.

"Yes, I know. She'll be quite surprised to get it I know that for sure."

"Peggy do you know if there is an art supply store around anywhere?" Kitty asked, she didn't want to bring up that Peggy had told her just yesterday that she had a chance with Steve.

"Yes, why? There is one down by the theatre."

"I have to stop by there, if you don't mind." She answered.

"Are you buying s certain Captain a Christmas gift?" Peggy asked.

Kitty felt herself blush, "I just want to buy him a new art book or something."

"I see," Peggy smiled knowingly at the blonde, she was trying so hard to get Steve's attention and he didn't even seem to notice it was like he was in his own little word, chasing after Kitty but not realizing she was chasing him.

"Ladies are you ready to order? And what can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Can we have a few more minutes, but coffee to start." Peggy smiled at him.

"Coming right up." The waiter replied turning away.

"Kitty get anything you want my treat."

"Peggy I can't let you do that." Kitty told her.

"Yes you can, now chose what you want and don't worry." Peggy smirked at her.

Kitty just sighed and picked what she wanted, they chatted as they waited for the waiter to show himself. Breakfast took well over an hour considering all the girls did was talk, but Kitty didn't mind she liked having someone who could give her advice.

* * *

The belly jingled as he opened to shop door, the jeweler was wiping down the glass cabinets, "Good morning sir 'ow my I 'elp you?" he asked his thick English accent missing out the h's in his speech.

"I'm looking for a pearl necklace." Steve smiled walking forward and laying his hand on the counter.

"No, for yourself I 'ope?" The jeweler joked.

Steve laughed, "No not for me. A Christmas gift for a pretty little dame."

"What did you 'ave in mind sir?"

"Do you still have the three strand one with the black bow on it?" Steve asked.

"You're just in time, last one and it's not on 'old for someone either. It's does come at a pretty penny."

"She's worth every dime." He smiled, looking at the necklace the jeweler laid out on a black velvet cloth. Steve could picture how beautiful Kitty would look wearing it.

* * *

Peggy steered Kitty away from the jewelry's as they walked down the street to the decoration and party store. "Kitty, after we finish up here. We have to go to the chocolate makers, the florist, and to the dress makers, the shoe store and then we can grab a bite to eat before heading back to base."

"Why do we have to go to the dress makers?" She asked.

"I want your opinion a dress I'm having made. I want to know if you think it will catch Howard's eye." Peggy blush slightly.

"Oh, really now. Peggy I think you could do that without a fancy dress, I mean you already had the captain wrapped around your finger."

"Oh, Kitty you and I both know Steve. He's so shy the first girl to bat her eye lashes at him has him trembling in his size 13 army boots."

She couldn't help but giggle at Peggy's comment because she knew it was true, Steve was like a little lost puppy. "Oh that reminds me I need to find a new dress."

"Well the place I go to, she has some beautiful items she might give you a good deal." Peggy smiled.

"Well I hope I can find something I can afford and that matches my heels, because I know I'm not going to be able to afford everything, with the amount of money a have."

"Well how much do you have on you?" Peggy asked, "Not to pry or anything."

"About 30 pounds." Kitty answered.

"That should be more than enough to get you what you need. Plus if we can't there is a department store up the way. We could always find something there." Peggy smiled as they ducked into the decoration store.

They were surrounded by reds, gold, silvers and greens, the store decorated for the Christmas season. Kitty looked around wide eyed, she had never seen so many decorations in one place. She fallowed Peggy through the store, carrying things she picked out. Kitty didn't know what the agent had in mind for this party, but she continued to pick out decorations.

"Kitty is there anything you see that would look nice?" She asked.

"I don't know what your vision is." Kitty answered quietly.

"White Christmas, it's simple and beautiful." Peggy smiled.

"Well, I always liked those little lights that they hand in the trees. But I don't know if we'll find them. We could always hang them from the ceiling." She smiled.

"You can find those at the local 'ardwear store." A lady came out of the backroom and settled herself behind the counter.

"Oh, alright, well then we'll just take these." Peggy smiled at the woman placing the few decorations she was holding on the counter.

"Alright." The woman answered beginning to ring up the items.

* * *

"Peggy that dress id beautiful." Kitty smiled at the brunette who stepped on to the platform in the middle of the shop. Peggy was dressed in a calf length royal purple dress, with cap sleeves.

"Do you think Howard would like it?" she asked.

"He'll love it." Kitty reassured her, as the seamstress began to move about her with pins and a measuring tape. Turning away she looked at the few dresses in the shop window, she looked at the price tags, her hope of a new dress fading fast. Everything in the window was well over 35 pounds and she had to buy other things yet.

"The chocolate one would look lovely on you." Peggy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Kitty shrugged.

"Oh try it one, and let's have a look."

"Peggy, I wouldn't try on something I can't afford. I don't want to fall in love with it and have to settle." She answered quietly, "I'm going to walk down to the department store I have to buy a few things I'll be back in a little bit."

"Oh okay, meet me at the chocolate shop." Peggy could see the change in Kitty. _That poor girl, deserves to wear a nice dress to the Christmas party, but on a meager privates pay she's lucky if she gets something from the $3 dollar bin. _Peggy let out a sigh, in the reflection of the mirror she could see the blonde disappearing down the street. "What size is that chocolate brown dress?"

"It's a size 16." The dress maker answered, "You're not thinking for your friend are you?"

"That is precisely what I'm thinking."

* * *

Kitty pulled her jacket tightly around her as she opened the door to the department store. she was here on a mission she didn't have time to look around at fancy things, she need a new red lipstick, a pot of black eyeliner, and a book for Peggy for Christmas. She turned to corner to the cosmetics section and headed straight to the counter that sold Max Factor, it was the only brand she could afford.

"How my I help you miss?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Oh yes hi, I need a pot of eyeliner in onyx, ruby slippers lipstick and can you recommend a nice eye shadow for a brunette by any chance, it's a Christmas gift." She asked. Kitty knew Peggy probably wore Estée Lauder or high end make up but this was what Kitty could afford to buy her this and a book.

"What colour are her eyes?" The lady asked.

"Brown."

"Alright, well I would recommend a brighter shade, but seeing as she's probably in the army like you, I would go with this beautiful copper, and tan pallet. It's on sale too, because it's from the fall line."

Kitty could only imagine how good that would look on Peggy, "I'll take it, how much for everything."

"Oh don't worry about paying until your done your shopping dear." The lady smiled, passing Kitty a small basket with the make up in it.

Smiling she turned away and continued on to the book section picking out The Maltese Falcon for Peggy, before moving to the dress section. She had seen a sale sign when she had passed by earlier. Moving through the cramped space, she dug through the racks looking for something suitable or that would fit, but everything was size 12, or 14, and she knew she wouldn't be able to fit herself into that. _I guess it's going to be uniform or don't go at all, and right now not going at all is seeming like the best option. _Letting out a sigh she headed for the check out. Passing the shoe section she spied a lovely pair of cream satin heels, with a tag that read 5 pounds. Stopping she looked at them, they were her size, but where would she where them. Toeing off her shoes and socks she slipped her feet into them. They fit like a dream, and she didn't have a second thought, as she carried them to the check out. The teller rang up the bill as she stood there thinking about how beautiful all the women would look, with their hair and make done and they're fancy new dresses.

"Ma'am they will be 12 pound." The teller smiled.

Kitty carefully counter out her money and handed it over, before tucking the shoes into they're velvet back, with the back and book, fitting inside nicely too before heading off to the chocolate shop to meet Peggy.


	17. Chapter 17: Lunch

**Okay, hi everyone sorry I couldn't wait to post another chapter. I just had too. I love you guys to much. My editor is still working on getting caught up, so far Chapter 11 is edited. There is still no date when the other ones will be fixed. I will do my best to try and edit until she can get everything done. Sorry again. Love Winter**

**PS: if any of you guys are fallowing my DMC story there might be a new chapter coming. **

**Ask Her to Dance**

**Chapter 17: Lunch**

Peggy could see Kitty coming down the street towards her, a small velvet bag in her hand. The smells of the chocolate shop wafted out with the open and close of the door, "So what did you find?"

"These." Kitty smiled opening a bag a bit so Peggy could see the shoes.

"Those are beautiful," Peggy smiled, "Any luck finding a dress?"

"No, they didn't have the right size, and I can definitely not afford the one in the shop." Kitty answered.

"Well I wouldn't worry yet, you've still got a few weeks." Peggy smiled, at her.

"Shall we go in?" She asked.

"Most definitely," Peggy laughed as they stepped into the warmth of the chocolate shop. The air was filled with the sweet smell of chocolate.

Kitty found herself regretting buying the shoes, once she looked at the milk chocolate displayed in the glass cases. She could remember the last time she had chocolate it seemed so long ago. Sighing she stood just behind Peggy as she ordered. They need some chocolate for the party, and Peggy was buying some for Christmas gifts as well. Looking out the window snow had began to fall again, she could see other soldiers on leave passing by, some had a girl on they're arm and others were with friends. Part of her hoped to see Steve but she didn't.

"Kitty, I saw the captain. He wanted to meet you for lunch at The Iron Kettle." Peggy smiled taking the bag from the man behind the counter, her voice filled with excitement.

"And what about you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It appears Mr. Stark and I have lunch plans at Stella's." Peggy answered a frisky little smile crossing her lips as they stepped back out on to the street.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"I told him as soon as we finished up here. You don't mind if we meet up around 1:30 to finish out running around do you?" Peggy asked.

"No not at all, what time did you tell Steve I would meet him?" Kitty could feel her heart pounding at the thought of lunch with Steve.

"12:30, so you still have half an hour."

"Alright that means I can go get his Christmas gift before heading to lunch." Kitty answered with sigh of relief. She still had time to make herself pretty.

"Now that's a plan." Peggy laughed whole heartedly turning to leave, "Remember 1:30 in the square, we've got to go to the florist and if there is time we're going to find you a dress."

"Okay," Kitty smiled waving to the brunette before heading towards the art store.

* * *

Steve walked among the isles of art supplied looking at what had recently arrived. The shop bell jingled, but it didn't faze him to much he just continued looking at the newest thing known as water color pencils. That were rather intriguing, they worked the same as pencial crayons but , but when he heard a woman voice all his attention left what he was looking at. He recognized the voice, it was Kitty's. _What is she doing in here? She doesn't draw or paint? _Steve slipped down another isles one closer to the cashier but where he couldn't be seen; peeking around the corner at her.

"Hi, miss what can I help you with." The shop owner asked leaning down on the counter.

"I'm looking for a Christmas gift. I know you had an add in the local paper about a sale." She smiled.

"Yes that's right, what are you looking for?"

"Leather bound art book, some new sketching pencils, as well as charcoal if you have." She answered, "The higher end supplies."

"I take it this is for your sweetheart in the army?" his voice raised a little bit, with his question.

"He's not exactly my sweetheart, more like my commanding officer." She answered, her tone was a little shy when she answered.

Steve felt his heart stop, immediately his mind ran wild wondering how she was going to pay for it, when even on his Captains pay he could barely afford to buy the stuff in this store.

"Alright miss if you just wait here I'll get you what you need." The owner smiled stepping out from behind the counter.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off Kitty; he could see it in her face that she was wondering if she would have enough to pay for it. He watched in horror as the man rang up the items, and as told him she didn't have enough to pay for it all. It was well over 35 pounds, but that if there was another way she could pay for it she would.

"That pearl necklace of yours would look quite lovely on my wife." The shop owner smiled, "You could pay with that plus 10 pounds and we'll call it even."

Steve watched as Kitty with touched the pearls around her neck, "They were my mothers." She whispered. Steve could hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's either that love or no sale."

Kitty was trading with the devil for him and he couldn't do anything about it without giving himself away all he could do was watch. She reached up and turned the clasp, removing the pearls from around her neck. "Make sure she takes care of them." She answered handing over the necklace and the money, before picking up the brown paper wrapped supplies and exiting the shop.

_Peggy was right all along she's willing to give anything for me. _Stepping out from the isle he approached the counter. "How much you want for them I'm willing to pay anything to get that dame back her necklace." Steve asked.

"They're not for sale." The owner answered looking at the necklace, and acting as if Steve wasn't right there.

"100 pounds," Steve snapped.

"I told you kid they aren't for sale." The owner told him holding the necklace up to the light.

"Listen you an I both know that those pearls are worth a hell of a lot more then what you guess traded them for so I'll go up to 175 pounds."

"That girl was stupid enough to make the trade. Plus I got a Christmas gift for my wife without having to spend any money." He sneered.

Steve had had enough, "200 pounds my final offer."

The owner looked at him, "They are not for sale."

Steve let out a sigh, he knew there was no way he was getting those pearls back for Kitty, and in his heart he knew the ones he had bought her would never replace her mother's. Steve left the shop feeling defeated; he could see Kitty no far up the street waiting outside the Iron Kettle. He felt his pace quicken, and his heart beat race at the sight of her waiting for him.

"Ma'am," He smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Captain," She returned his smile.

"I see Peggy delivered my message."

"That she did indeed." Kitty replied opening the door.

"Table for two?" The waiter asked.

Steve nodded as he fallowed closely behind Kitty. The waiter led them to a secluded both near the back of the restaurant, and laid out their menus.

"I will be back in a few minutes, what can I start you off with to drink?"

"Coffee," Steve answered watching Kitty remove her jacket, exposing the cream blouse she wore underneath.

"A coffee for me too please," She answered as she tucked her jacket and packages aside.

He felt the warmth take over his body again, the blouse showed of her best assets in a way that would make a nun blush. How he wanted to know what was under all the clothing, he could only imagine how beautiful she was but even then he was at a disadvantage because he had never really seen a woman naked.

"So captain," She smiled, "What brought on this bold inquiry to have lunch together." She teased lightly.

He found himself blushing again, "Um... I just wanted to..." _Now I can't right out tell her I wanted to spend time with her outside the office. _"A spur of the moment," He smiled.

She opened the menu, she wasn't overly hungry she was just going to get something small to eat, but she was forced to look up from it at his touch.

"Kitty, order anything you want, my treat."

"Steve..." She started.

"Private that's an order." He smiled.

She just rolled her eyes, "Captain pretty soon I wouldn't be such a low rank anymore, and you wouldn't be able to order me around as much." She laughed.

"Even if you are an O-2, I'm still a higher rank, and I'll still be your commanding officer." He replied raising his eyes brows.

She felt herself think about all the orders she could fallow for the captain, and she found herself finding pleasure in the thought of him taking her like some common street walker. The mere thought of him using his statues as a captain to get sexual favors from her sent shivers through her body, she wanted that. She wanted him to lock the door to his office and order her to pleasure him. Even though she hated the thought of women being treated badly by men she knew Steve had protected her the day before and he wouldn't use his statues or his sex to demine her without cause. As they sat there in silence looking over the menu, she stole glances. So many nights she had dreamt about so many impure things, some morning coming to his office made her knees go weak, and she would find herself thinking about what he had done to her in her dream. She could picture it; he had her bent over his desk, his manhood piercing her most sacred place. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks right now just thinking about it now.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked appearing in front of them again.

"Can I get the house sandwich?" Steve smiled.

"And for you ma'am,"

Kitty hesitated, "I'm fine for right now, not really hungry." She looked up at Steve who's eyes had become shadowed with concern, she knew he had told her to get anything she wanted but she wasn't about to have him pay for her too. Letting Peggy pay for breakfast was still eating away at her insides.

"It's coming up in a moment." The waiter smiled turning away taking their menus away.

Kitty looked anywhere and everywhere to avoid looking him in the eye, she didn't want to answer for why she hadn't ordered anything. Steve watched her, as she evaded his gaze, she was embarrassed he could see that. _Maybe I did the wrong thing by asking her to lunch._ He wanted to know why she hadn't ordered, "Kitty if you didn't want to come to lunch you…"

She cut him off, "Steve, it's not like that." She reassured him, as she reached across that table placing his hand over him, "I just…" She stopped herself, she wasn't about to say that in front of him. _I don't need you thinking I can't take care of myself that I need a man providing for me. He's done so much for me, I have no way of repaying him, I can't keep letting him protect me when he's got another woman on his arm. _

She reached up to play with her necklace, it registered then that she had traded it for something with was worth nothing compared to it for a man that was her world who would never love her back. Her heart sunk as she look at him. The concern in his eyes was the same as she had seen the day before. She didn't argue that he cared for her she knew he did but it was as a friend. He was handsome there was no doubt about that, he had everything a woman wanted, bright blue eyes, a strong jaw, blonde hair, a nice smile, and she only imagined at he smelled amazing. She didn't remove her hand from on top of his, instead she gently began to rub small circles on his skin with her thumb.

"Kitty," he breathed out her name holding her gaze he turned her hand of in his and ran his fingers over her palm. His finger tips were calloused and the touch was very welcomed, the warmth made her cold hand tingle. He watched her beautifully made up eyes blink closed the thick black lashes laying on her cheeks like butterfly wings, the soft bronze of the eye shadow picking up flecks of light. He could stare at her for hours and always find something different about her. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him and she wouldn't let him. He stroked her hand again, the pressure just right sending her fingers curling up against his wrist. "Your hands they're so delicate, so beautiful. My mother always told me a woman's hands were something that a man should admire. Every scar, every callous tells a story but your hands… They're soft, unmarred. You've worked hard all your life and…"

"Steve, please…" She breathed.

The sound of his name passing her lips like that made his blood surge, it was a sound that was asking him to stop but also telling him to do more.

Their moment was broken by the arrival of Steve's sandwich. She pulled her hand away from his, and wrapped them around the hot cup of coffee.

Steve hated the absence of her hand in his. Even though their moments were small and made it look like they were only friends Steve lived for them. The sweet moments, that he could forget about his duties to his country and just be a man. He remembered wishing nothing more than to be the perfect soldier but now he wished for a women's loving touch. His relationship with Peggy seemed so long ago, and even then it had been nothing more than a kiss every now and then, he wanted more, he wanted what Bucky had told him about.

As the lunch hour wore on they exchanged little words, Kitty sat her stirring the little bit of coffee she had left in her cup, "Steve, what your opinion on women in war."

He swallowed his mouthful of bread, "They don't belong in war, they belong safe at home. They can do their part from there. They deserve to be protected not to fight like dogs."

"Isn't that a little old fashioned?"

"It's how I was raised ma'am." He smiled at her.

"What if they have no one to fight for them, they have to fight for themselves then." She answered looking down.

She felt his hand on her bare forearm, "There will always be someone to fight for them, to protect them." She looked up at him then away, the feeling of being exposed caved in around her, like she had been stripped naked. Her eye found the clock it was after 1:30, she was running late, she didn't want to leave like this but she had too. "I'm sorry captain but I have to go. Thank you for lunch."

"Kitty… no not…"

She cut him off, "I'm running late, I have to go."

He knew there was no arguing with her as she headed towards the register to pay for her coffee, she briefly looked back. He recognized the pain that he had seen in her eyes so many times before. Steve wanted to fallow her, distract her from the world. He wanted her all to himself, as selfish as that was, he didn't care; nothing more than to make her smile like she did in the picture of her he kept. He had come to realized every smile she forced on to her lips in his presents was forced, as if she was fighting back tears, Steve found himself coming to realize he could never replace what she had lost and he could never truly own her heart._ 'If she knew it would break her heart.' _He remembered Peggy saying that the day Pricilla had kissed him. _That's all I do is break that poor dames heart._

* * *

_Why can't a let him in? _She looked back at the restaurant, she could see him standing by the door looking around as if trying to find her. She leaned against the wall, _I want to let him in, tell him I love him but everyone moment we're alone I get scared and run. _Clutching the package to her chest she wished away the hallow broken feeling ripping at her heart. _Steve… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I keep you so far when I want you so close._


	18. Chapter 18: Another Threat

**Please note that there are some uses of 40's slang in here, ie: extra means a girl no one wants to date. Again sorry for grammar and spelling, I'm trying. Okay also these chapters might be a bit slow coming, suffering from some writers block, lack of editor and heavy school load. If you still need a fix check out a few of my Devil May Cry ones. Love you all! **

**Chapter 18: Another Threat **  
Steve had his head down as he stopped in front of Bucky's room. He couldn't stop thinking about how Kitty had run off on him today, he was at the end of his rope, and he didn't know what to do. Raising his hand he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bucky called.

"It's me, Steve." He could hear a dame giggling on the other side.

"Hang on..."

Steve heard scuffling about, more giggling, and a baby, you've got to go, but will hook up later for a round two. The door opened, Bucky standing there a big smile on his face, and smudged lipstick on his naked chest. One of the privates who wasn't exactly one of Kitty's best friend slipped out from under Bucky's arm, "Captain," She smiled saluting before running off down the hall.

"If you were in the middle of riding bareback, I could come back later." He answered.

Bucky looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, "What's eatin' you?"

Steve sighed, his best friend knew him to well, "What do you think?"

"Kitty," Buck sighed pulling his friend into the room and pulling him up a chair, "Pal I don't know why you're still chasing that extra."

Steve unbuttoned his jacket and set it aside, "Please don't call her that, she doesn't need another person disliking her because she's... I don't know..."

"Odd, different, nuts?" he asked sitting on the bed looking for socks.

"Bucky..."

"Steve look she's a nice girl, a really sweet gal, and a real looker but have you seen the skirts around this base, I might have to permanently sew my lips shut to keep my tongue from rolling out."

Steve sighed, looking down at his feet. Bucky could tell humor wasn't going to help. "I got Peggy to ask Kitty to meet me for lunch. I offered to pay but all she ordered was a coffee, and everything was going great and then she just ran out on me. She said she had to go meet Peggy."

"Maybe she really did have to go meet Peggy. Kitty doesn't seem like the kind of dame who's just going to run out, she probably had a valid excuse."

"I don't know it just seems the moment I get one foot in the door she pushes me back out and locks it. I want her to see so desperately that I'm not like him, that I'm not going to hurt her." Steve rubbed the back of his neck; think about what she had been through today alone.

"Well Steve look at her track record, an ex, who had to be put back into line by Captain America and a brother who was killed in action. She's just scared, but there is something more then that I know it."

Steve reached for his jacket, and extracted the long box, "She traded her mother pearls for a Christmas gift for me. She couldn't afford to pay, so she gave up something that probably meant the world to her and these..." He opened the box showing his friend the continence, "Will never replace those."

Bucky, took the box from his friend, "If I was a dame I would love these."

He headed out a heavy sigh, he was so infatuated with her he felt hopeless, like he did when he was little Steve.

"You can have any girl you want Steve they're practically falling over themselves to get a piece of you and you've got your sights set on the most tarnish penny out there."

"Maybe that's why. Even a tarnished penny needs to be picked up and loved. I was lucky enough to have a second chance." Steve got up.

"Look Steve I know Peggy broke your heart but do you think Kitty is going to do any different? I understand you like her and I know that she fancies you as well but it wouldn't last I know it."

"Then tell my why she traded her mother's necklace for me?" Steve turned on his best friend anger in his eyes. Out of everyone he would've thought his best friend would understand.

Bucky put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "Because she probably thinks that's the only way she can impress you. Steve you're not exactly great at expressing your feelings for a women, believe me when I say that I watched your relationship with Peggy fall apart day by day. If you don't want to let Kitty slip away you're going to have a little faith in her, and wear your heart on your sleeve for a day or two. Show her some special attention. This is a good start." He pointed to the box in Steve's hand.

"I'll see you later; I've got to go get some thought's straightened out." Steve answered with a sigh. Opening the door he stepped into the hall, tucking the box back inside his jacket. Climbing the stairs to his floor, and going to his room, he set his jacket aside and collapsed on his bed. _I know what Bucky said was the truth; I really don't know how to show I woman that I care about them; Kitty deservers something so much more than this._

* * *

By time Monday morning rolled around Kitty found the guilt of running out on Steve eating away at her. The rest of her time with Peggy was spent running around looking for a dress which they never did find and picking up stuff for the party. She was worried about facing Steve this morning as walked toward her small cubical in the logistics area, she had other things to finish up before she went up to his office. Settling herself down in the chair opened the file that had been left on her desk. It was another batch of records that needed typing. With a sigh she placed a piece of paper into her typewriter and began her word. She couldn't keep her thoughts off Steve, the way he had looked when she had left, it was heart breaking. All she wanted was to make him happy, let herself love him fully and openly but she couldn't, her heart, and the other girls on base were holding her back. Sighing she reached across her desk for a pencil accidently knocking the picture she kept of her brother in uniform standing with Steve onto the ground. She heard the frame shatter, "Shit..." She breathed getting up, and walking to the front of her desk. The black and white lay under the sharp shattered glass. Getting down on her knees she pinched the edge of the picture pulling it out from under the glass.

Setting the picture, card and letter on her desk, she carefully began to pick up the broken frame, trying to avoid the pieces of glass, but she wasn't careful enough. She cut the palm of her hand and her finger tips when she dropped the frame into the garbage can. Looking at the blood that ran down her skin, she knew that this was going to be a conversation piece with him later. Getting to her feet, she headed for the broom and first aid kit on the wall. Picking up both she returned to her work area. Opening the small box she pulled out the gauze and wrapped it quickly around her hand, _I'll clean it later when I have time._Picking up the broom again she swept everything into the dust pan, dropping it into the garbage.

"Private," She turned to see her rival standing there.

"Yes?" Kitty answered with a rather cool tone of voice.

"Look," Pricilla smiled at her sweetly, "I think it's cute you have a thing for the captain but let me remind you of something you're out of your league. I saw you at lunch with him the other day and you actually looked like you thought you had a chance well guess what you're wrong. I see you with him again and it's not work related let's just say I'll have your head for it." She picked up the picture off her desk and held up in front of Kitty. Taking the edges and tarring it down the center.

"You're empty threats mean nothing. If I get promoted to 2nd Lieutenant I can have you court-marshalled for this. I hope you know that." Kitty smirked looking at her with a smirk. "Plus I already have him wrapped around my finger." She acted confidently because she didn't want to make her think like there was a chance for her to get with Steve.

"You keep believing that. Just remember one step out of line..."

"And what?" Kitty snapped eyes narrowing, "You'll make my life hell. Well to late."

Pricilla just stared open mouthed at Kitty, and what she had just said.

"Now if you don't mind Private, I have work I have to get back to."

It took the brunette a few moments to response to the request, before leaving in a huff. Kitty leaned down picking up the torn picture. Tucking in into her pocket she settle back into her chair for work, the picture could be fixed there was no sense crying over spilt milk. The clocks relentless tick, tick, tick, tick, was starting to get to her. Leaning her elbows on her desk she massaged her aching temples. A headache had insisting on tormenting her since the moment she woke up this morning. She let out a sign, and stared at the never shrinking pile of paper work, she had been at this all morning and still she had barely made a dent in it. _Looks like I'm missing lunch today to get this done. _As she thought that Peggy stopped at her desk.

"Private you coming for lunch?" She smiled happily at her.

"No, paperwork has me bogged down. Do you mind grabbing me a doggie bag?" Kitty groaned pushing her hair back from her face.

"Yeah I can do that." Peggy was about to leave when she stopped herself, "Oh, heads up a message boy was here from the war office in London about an hour ago. He was carrying a large brown envelope. I think your test results are back already."

Kitty felt her stomach do a back flip, as the agent disappeared. As much as she wanted to know her results she didn't want too. If she failed she wouldn't ever be able to face Steve again none the less Pricilla.


	19. Chapter 19: Test Results and Advice

**Hey everyone here is chapter 19 it's a longer one but I figured it's been so long since a wrote that you guys deserve it! Please comment. Chapter 20 will hopefully be posted by tomorrow evening so stay tuned! **

**Ask Her to Dance**

**Chapter 19: Test Results and Advice**

Click, click... click, click, click... The typewriter keys rang out in the noisy office; everyone had returned from lunch and the sandwich Peggy had brought her still sat untouched. With her stomach growling unhappily, Kitty took a break from her work to try and eat something. Taking a large bite of the sandwich her mouth water, and she let out a little sigh of contentment. "Private, colonel Phillips needs to see you in his office."Kitty startled at the sound of Bucky's voice and just about choked on her mouthful, swallowing quickly she turned and stood, "Thank you sergeant." With a salute, they parted ways.

Her stomach did back flips as she hurried towards the office, her heart hammering and her mind racing to the worst possible scenario. Part of her hoped Steve was going to be there but there was the part of her that hoped he wasn't; her heels clicked loudly sounding out her fast paced walk. Finally she stood outside the titanic wooden door of Phillips' office. Swallowing hard she raise her hand and knocked.

"Enter." Turning the handle she pushed the door opened and their they were her commanding officers, Phillips, Peggy and Steve.

She walked up to the desk, her hands were shaking as she saluted.

"Private Moldihan," the older man started lifting the envelope, opening it, "we received this from the War office this morning, it is your test results." There was a long pause and she watched as his lines eyes darted towards Steve then to her then Peggy.

"The army general Marshall wants to see you and captain Rogers in his office tomorrow by 3pm you leave tomorrow afternoon. Congratulations, 2nd lieutenant."

Kitty felt her heart swell, as a shuttering breath passed her lips, "I passed... I passed."

"And with flying colours to I might add, highest marks we've seen in a long time, with your brains and skills I can see you out ranking Captain Rogers by the end of this war." The Colonel smiled picking up his pencil. Kitty couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look that had made its way on to Steve's face.

"Congratulations Kitty," Peggy smiled hugging her.

"Thank you," The 2nd lieutenant couldn't stop smiling, as she was released from the hug. Turning to her commanding officer, she winked at him, "Looks like you can't order me around as much Captain."

Steve let out a small laugh, "You're still a Private until you get your bars," he held the door opened for the two woman, and fallowed closely behind them. Peggy turning left for her office and Steve and Kitty to the right. "So 2nd lieutenant Moldihan how about you get your old desk downstairs all cleaned out and move upstairs to your now permanent desk in my office." Steve saw her cheeks blush, and another smile cross her face. _God that smile, _looking at her now, she seemed happy, she was smiling like in that picture, this one wasn't forced. He knew she wasn't smiling because of him but for once he had gotten to see her happy.

"Alright, I'll be in your office in a little while. Thank you Captain."

_Captain, _Steve felt his heart growing heavy he didn't like hearing her call him that, when she addressed him as Captain Rogers or Steve it was different, it made it so much more personal but when she just said captain it was almost as if she was scared to let him near her. Watching her as she left him standing in front of his office door he couldn't deny his feelings, he was hooked on her, over Peggy, and chasing a girl who was out of his league. _Face it Steve, you had your chance with a beautiful dame and you screwed that up and now you're chasing after one who is broken beyond repair, how well do you think that will turn out? _The self conscious Little Steve he still couldn't shake nagging him at the back of his mind, as he tried to think straight, just to think of more logical reasons why Kitty would be trying to keep him at a distance.

_"So do you have any siblings?" he ask the melancholy lieutenant. "Yeah, a younger sister, why do you ask Captain Rogers?" her older brother looked tired, and worn thin. "Just trying to make conversation." _

_ "Oh, well she's about four years, younger." _

Steve thought about the first time he had seen a picture of Kitty, she looked absolutely beautiful, the old chewed up photo of her was clear in his mind.

_ "That's her, she's shacked up with a real piece of work back home, but what can I do I'm all the way over here."_

_ "I guess not much." Steve had replied, pulling his gloves off. _

_ "You know she asks about you alot captain, she's a huge fan, but if she was to meet you she'd never be able to tell you that, she's a fire cracker but around a guy she's got her eye on she's as shy as a mouse."_

As that memory danced behind his eyes, he could feel his cheeks getting just as hot as they had when James had told him that.

"_It's like you're her celebrity crush, instead of Humphrey Bogart she day dreams about the Star Spangled Man with a Plan."_

Steve smiled at the thought of Kitty thinking about him like that but right now he wasn't sure if she was still the same way, thinking back on the memory the words "she'd never tell you that she's shy." It clicked then, not only did Steve have to get her to open up to him about her emotions he had to find a way to her heart and fast, he couldn't let his own shyness around woman hold him back anymore. Settling down at his desk he tried to think about what he was going to say to her.

* * *

Smiling to herself she retrieved a empty box from the storage room and headed back to her desk. Kitty didn't have much to pack up but enough to fill a small box. Returning the finished files to their respective drawers shelves, or to the owner and as for the unfinished ones she dropped them into the outgoing work box. _I can't stop my heart from beating so fast, just thinking about spending all day with Steve just makes it skip a beat. _Placing her personal papers, and pencil holder into her box she just thought about what tomorrow was going to be like. Hours of just the two of them, quietly she quietly sang A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square, "And as we kissed and say goodnight a nightingale sang in Berkeley square."

"Someone seems rather happy," Bucky appeared in front of her, as she folded a few books closed.

"I have many reasons to be happy, Sergeant Barnes," she smiled.

"So what is it?" He gave her a small wink perching himself on the edge of her desk.

"Oh," She found herself blushing and becoming rather flustered, "Oh, no, no, no..."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, almost telling her he knew better than that, and it was becoming harder for him to ignore that fact that she was so sweet on his closest friend, "If you don't tell me Private, I'll find out from your commanding officer."

She couldn't suppress her giggle, her hanging around with Peggy had definitely attracted the friendly attention of Bucky Barnes. Motioning for him to come closer with one finger she whispered against his eyes, "It's no longer Private, Sergeant Barnes. It's 2nd Lieutenant, and I've been assigned to Captain Rogers." She just realized how breathy her voice got when she said Captain Rogers.

Leaning back Bucky gave her an all knowing smile, "Well I think a congratulations is in order 2nd lieutenant. Now go give him hell."

She tried to hide her face as her blush grew worse, Bucky was being such an instigator, as he pushed her and her box in the direction of Steve's office. Giving him a quick look back over the shoulder she saw Peggy approaching him.

"That dames got it bad for him doesn't she." He gave Peggy a half smile as she lend against the edge of the table, "I'm only hoping he realizes what he has right in front of him."

"They just need a little bit of a push." Peggy smiled, "And if their trip to London doesn't do it then we'll just have to step in, don't you agree?"

* * *

Opening the door to the Captain office she set her box on her now permanent desk. The fetching captain was leaning over a map of the United Kingdom. Choosing not to disturb him quite yet she quietly unpacked the few things she had brought and set the box down by the door. Turning back to him, it looked as if he hadn't moved a muscle, when really he had been secretly stealing glances at her over his shoulder. He quickly looked back at the map once she approached him.

"Captain Rogers," She whispered leaning on the table next to him, "Planning the next raid."

"No, the safest route to London, with all the bombing going on up there I don't want to be there overnight if we don't have to be, but I have a feeling that wouldn't happen."

"Oh, I understand."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," Steve stopped himself, at his words, he figured now was the perfect as anytime, "Kitty, rank matters but we work together, we see each other outside of office, we know each other as more than just coworkers. When we are among other officers refer to me as captain because I am your commanding officer but when it just us..." He watched her smile falter.

"You are still my commanding officer." She cut him off, his words were cutting to deep. Reminding her of what she longed for, but would never have.

Steve's baby blues darted over her face, looking at the fading bruise, "If I was only your commanding officer would I have protected you?"

She shook her head no, "Kitty if it's orders you want to fallow then I will give you orders; but rank doesn't distinguish us as people, and I don't want our only relationship to be based solely on rank."

Kitty felt her heart flutter, "I understand, it's just with the military rules I'm not supposed to..."

Steve smiled knowingly, making her stop, "You're not like the other dames on this base you follow the rules because you want to serve your country and your captain but this is the one rule I want you to break."

Kitty found herself blushing, "My brother was right about you, you're one of a kind." It was Steve's turn to blush. "I'll let you get back to work, I'm going to get started on the monthly report, and Steve..." He turned his head to look at her, "Thank you." With that she turned and disappeared out the door. Steve smiled, his heart was starting to finally slow down, it had been pounding from the moment she came near him, _is it possible to fall in love so quickly? I didn't fall for Peggy as fast as I have for Kitty. _He could feel the weight between his legs and he found himself wondering if he was fallowing his heart or it he was think with the cock.

* * *

That night Steve went to Peggy for advice, she was the one who knew Kitty the best. They sat in the darkened officers mess. "I wish I knew what to do, and I know going to your ex isn't exactly the best place to find advice."

"Steve," Peggy reached across the table and touched his hand gently, "All is far in love and war, but in this case you need to take a bit of a chance. I don't have much advice to give you, Bucky has already told you what to do you just have to fallow your heart. You know she's not going to open up without a bit of a fight. You are the only man she's truly let in, sure she talks to Bucky but I've seen how she is around you, she's willing to give everything for you and she wanted to be able to tell you anything. Steve if I could find a woman who was perfect for you it would be Kitty you two complete each other. I know we didn't work out but Kitty is willing to follow you to the ends of the earth whether it's by your side as your lover or as one for your soldiers. Just remember that, even if you don't feel the same about her she'll go on loving you no matter what."

"But is it possible to fall for someone so fast? I don't want it to be one heated night and then my feelings disappear forever and I end up breaking her heart more."

"Steve, your nothing like all the others, I know that, your feelings run deeper. Just let yourself follow them, be selfish about this one thing."

Looking down he didn't know quick how he was going to show Kitty his feelings but he knew he couldn't doubt how he felt about her anymore. He began to realize that he too had been keep her at a safe distance and not letting her in either.

"Steve, it's your turn to ask her to dance." Peggy breathed quietly getting up she wrapped her long house coat round herself, leaning down she kissed Steve on the cheek, "Good night Captain."

He found himself sitting there quietly for a long while finishing his coffee before he got up and headed off to bed. Thinking about what Peggy had said he found himself only becoming more and more worried about how he was going to show Kitty he fancied her, he knew I couldn't be out there and straight forward about it, he wasn't Bucky; he couldn't flatter her with complements like Howard did to Peggy. He let out a frustrated sigh as he turn the shower on hot. The one thing the serum had fixed was how shy he was around women.


End file.
